A Sombra de um pecado
by Naru-L
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Rin tem um caso, o relacionamento parece frio e sem sentido... mas o que terá acontecido para que tudo terminasse desse modo? EPÍLOGO COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

****

****

****

Rin sorriu ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo, levantou de um pulo do sofá e correu para o rapaz.

- Eu preparei o seu prato favorito, Sesshoumaru...

- Hoje não, Rin. – Ele a interrompeu fechando a porta, não vendo a expressão triste que passou pelo rosto da garota. – Temos uma hora antes que eu tenha que voltar.

- Mas, hoje... – Ela forçou um sorriso ao vê-lo caminhar em sua direção e tirar o paletó – É nosso aniversário e—

- Rin, tenho que voltar para minha **esposa** em uma hora. – ele enfatizou a palavra "esposa" e parou na frente dela ignorando a dor nos olhos castanhos – Quer mesmo desperdiçar nosso tempo juntos conversando?

- Não, Sesshoumaru... – Ela baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo tentando engolir as lágrimas. E fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão dele levantar seu rosto delicadamente – Não vamos desperdiçar nosso tempo juntos conversando.

Ela queria gritar que não agüentava mais aquela situação. Que não agüentava mais ter que dividi-lo. Que não achava perda de tempo apenas conversarem ao invés de fazerem sexo... Mas todas as palavras e sentimentos reprimidos se perderam ao sentir o toque dele em seus cabelos, as mãos deslizarem até sua nuca e a puxarem para um beijo cálido. Ela o abraçou forte retribuindo ao beijo do mesmo modo apaixonado enquanto ele a levantava e caminhava em direção ao quarto.

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente quando sentiu o colchão macio sob suas costas e o calor do corpo dele se afastar do seu. Ela fechou os olhos suspirando ao sentir as mãos baixarem seu vestido e o toque das mãos em seu corpo.

_Era sempre assim. Encontros que sempre deveriam durar mais e acabavam se resumindo a algumas horas de sexo. Ele sempre acabava ficando mais tempo do que dizia ter quando chegava, mas nunca conversavam._

Ela suspirou de prazer sentindo os lábios dele descerem por seu pescoço, a respiração quente contra sua pele fazendo-a estremecer de prazer. Afundou as mãos nos longos cabelos dele e arqueou o corpo em busca das carícias. Eram tudo o que tinha restado.

_Um dia tudo tinha sido diferente. Um dia ele tinha olhado em sua direção com amor e não apenas desejo. Um dia, há muito tempo atrás, eles tinham passado horas conversando sem precisar se tocar para ter prazer na companhia um do outro._

Ela gemeu o nome dele ao sentir o corpo masculino sobre o seu, cada músculo se moldava ao seu com perfeição. Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele, arranhando a pele levemente enquanto sentia os corpos se unirem e os lábios dele procurarem os seus.

_Um dia a muito tempo atrás ela não tinha precisado tê-lo dentro de seu corpo para não se sentir sozinha. Tudo o que precisava era um olhar ou o som de sua voz chamando seu nome. Mas tudo tinha acabado com um simples acontecimento._

Ela arqueou o corpo, sentindo cada movimento dele, cada beijo, cada respiração como se fosse a última. Arranhou as costas masculinas sentindo o prazer se intensificar a cada toque, podia ouvir a voz dele murmurar seu nome contra sua pele enquanto os lábios dele percorriam seu corpo.

_Sim, um dia sua felicidade não tinha dependido de alguns momentos de contato físico. Um dia ela fora feliz apenas por estar viva._

Ela gritou o nome dele sentindo o prazer nublar seus sentidos, os lábios dele encontrarem os seus antes de senti-lo desfrutar do mesmo prazer e desabar sobre seu corpo ofegante. Ela o abraçou ouvindo o som das respirações desordenadas, os corações batendo no mesmo ritmo selvagem.

_Um dia ela não precisara esconder seus sentimentos. Ela não pudera esconder seus sentimentos porque ele sabia tudo o que se passava em seu coração._

Ela o abraçou mais forte sentindo uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos e deslizar por sua face sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse.

_Um dia, há muito tempo atrás, ele a considerara a coisa mais importante. Ele se importara com cada desejo de seu coração. E tudo tinha acabado tão rápido, e tudo o que restara fora isso._

Rin sentiu o corpo dele se afastar do seu e deitar a seu lado sem se importar com seus pensamentos ou tentar trazê-la para perto de seu corpo. Ela se virou de costas para ele e deixou que mais uma lágrima silenciosa escapasse de seus olhos.

_Houve um tempo em que ele nunca se afastaria desse modo, ele a abraçaria e a traria para deitar a cabeça em seu peito acariciando-a e querendo sua presença mesmo depois de satisfeito._

Ela ouviu ele levantar em silencio e pegar as roupas do chão, colocou a mão sobre a boca para abafar um soluço quando as lágrimas aumentaram enquanto ele se afastava.

_Um dia..._

_Um dia eles realmente haviam  se amado..._

**N.A. – Não me matem!**

**Primeiro, isso**** não é um oneshot, vai haver continuação. Embora eu não saiba quando já que tenho outros projetos T-T**

**Eu sei que está pequeno, mas tenham calma, ok?**

**Segundo, muita**** calma que eu não esqueci nenhuma fic. Deve haver capítulos novos em todas ainda esse mês ou ao menos esse é o meu plano original O.o**

**Espero que gostem e deixem sua opnião.**

**Kissus**** e ja ne,**

**Naru**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

****

****

****

**Rin acordou algumas horas depois, olhou para a janela vendo que o céu já tinha escurecido totalmente. O apartamento completamente mergulhado na escuridão e o completo silêncio eram provas que não havia mais ninguém ali.**

**Ela levantou lentamente e vestiu o robe que estava na cadeira ao lado da cama, embora tudo o que quisesse fosse ficar deitada e esquecer todas aquelas coisas ruins que aconteciam a mais de cinco anos agora. Ela queria poder voltar ao tempo em que realmente conseguiam se entender, ao tempo em que eles acreditavam que tudo daria certo.**

**_'Eu queria voltar para quando minha vida parecia um conto de fadas... Para quando tudo ainda parecia perfeito e que nunca iríamos nos separar.'_**

**Ela fechou os olhos querendo fugir de toda a dor e solidão que sentia. Desejava poder abri-los e vê-lo a sua frente, sorrindo como tinha feito um dia.**

**_'Quero voltar para quando ele ainda me amava...'_**

**Toumei ga yozora somete**   
**hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi**   
  
_(Transparência tinge o céu noturno_  
_Eu caminho sozinha pela estrada que sempre me leva pra casa) _

**===== 0 =====**

**=====Dez anos atrás=====**

Uma mulher de cabelos negros que desciam lisos até sua cintura entrou na sala, olhou para a adolescente que caminhava impacientemente de um lado para o outro e sorriu.

- Fique calma, Rin-chan... – A garota virou na direção da mãe e sorriu – Ainda é muito cedo para alguém chegar... O convite dizia que começaria as oito da noite.

- Eu sei, mamãe... – A garota sentou no sofá cuidadosamente para não amassar o vestido de seda – Mas estou ansiosa. – Ela olhou para a saia e começou a alisar o tecido nervosamente – Nunca me vesti assim antes, não deveria ter concordado com uma festa tão... – Ela suspirou antes de levantar os olhos para a mãe – Diferente do que sou... Isso não combina comigo.

- Tudo vai acabar bem, Rin-chan. – Ela se aproximou da filha e pegou suas mãos tentando lhe passar confiança – Coisas novas causam insegurança... Tenho certeza de que vai se divertir muito na festa.

- Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui, mamãe... – A garota levantou e caminhou até a janela – Eu me sentiria melhor se ele estivesse aqui...

- Eu sei querida, mas você sabe que as provas dele só terminam semana que vem – A mulher se aproximou da filha e a abraçou tentando consolá-la – Ele estaria aqui com você se pudesse.

- Sim, mamãe... – Rin suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso – Ele sempre está comigo.

**===== =====** ****

Rin encostou-se a porta dupla que dava no jardim e suspirou. Não tinha melhorado, a sensação de não pertencer àquele local só tinha piorado quando os convidados começaram a chegar.

A garota lançou um olhar triste as pessoas que conversavam e dançavam pelo salão antes de suspirar ' _Se ao menos ele estivesse aqui_ ' Ela lançou um olhar rápido em direção aos pais antes de sorrateiramente sair pelas portas duplas no frio ar da noite, abraçou o próprio corpo e esfregou os braços tentando se aquecer. ' _Eu não deveria me sentir tão só apenas porque ele não está aqui... Não deveria ser tão difícil_ '

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o céu cheio de estrelas brilhantes, estremecendo ao sentir o vento frio em sua pele. Não deveria ser tão difícil, mas era. Ele tinha feito parte de sua vida por tanto tempo, sempre a seu lado, sempre conversando, sempre a apoiando a cada passo importante que ela tinha dado.

E agora ele tinha partido e a deixado para caminhar sozinha e tudo parecia tão absurdamente difícil. Mas sabia que conseguiria. ' _Por ele... Para ele_ '

- Sempre anti-social... – Uma conhecida voz masculina soou atrás da garota. Ela se virou para ver o rosto conhecido que sorria para ela – Imaginei que ao menos da sua própria festa você não fugiria.

- Sesshoumaru... – Ela sussurrou o nome dele e fechou os olhos pensando que aquilo não passava de uma ilusão. Ele havia ligado no dia anterior dizendo que não poderia se afastar da faculdade por causa das provas.

- Vai acabar ficando doente com esse vestido e no sereno, Rin – Ele tirou o paletó e colocou sobre os ombros da garota que voltou a abrir os olhos ao sentir o calor do corpo dele ainda no tecido.

- Você disse que não poderia vir... – Ela o viu sorri com suas palavras e sentiu o peso do braço dele sobre seus ombros – Eu pensei que tinha que estudar para as provas finais...

- Uma noite não fará diferença. – Ele deu de ombros e a puxou em direção as portas duplas novamente – Eu não poderia perder seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, poderia?

- Espere, Sesshy... – Ela parou a alguns passos da porta – Eu não quero entrar lá novamente... Não agora...

- Bobagem, Rin. – Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – Não há nada lá que você deva temer.

- Eu não me sinto bem lá... – Ela baixou a cabeça desanimada – Não deveria ter aceitado uma festa assim... Mas, meus pais insistiram tanto...

- Não pode fugir para sempre, Rin. – O rapaz apertou a mão dela tentando lhe passar confiança – Você está crescendo, não pode ficar se escondendo das pessoas desse modo.

- Eu sei, mas... – Ela olhou através das portas de vidro – Eu não pertenço a isso, Sesshy... simplesmente não me encaixo no meio de todas essas outras pessoas...

- Por que pensa assim?

- Elas são tão mais bonitas e sofisticadas do que eu... – Ela baixou a cabeça e olhou para o vestido rosa pálido – Nem ao menos notaram minha saída.

- Se você se esforça para não ser notada não pode culpar os outros quando isso se torna real, Rin.

- Acho que você tem razão, mas... – Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rapaz a sua frente – Isso não me convence a entrar novamente.

- Quer dizer que fiz essa viagem à toa?

- Como assim?

- Eu deixei meus estudos apenas para vir até aqui e dançar com você em seu aniversário, mas se não quer entrar...

- Vai dançar comigo? – Ela perguntou sem esconder o espanto e baixou a cabeça embaraçada ao ver o sorriso nos lábios dele.

- Eu tinha essa intenção, mas você prefere se esconder dos convidados...

- Vamos entrar agora! – Ela segurou o braço dele e o puxou para dentro do salão ignorando a risada dele.

- Quer dizer que só estava precisando do estimulo certo... – Ele sorriu ao ver o rubor se intensificar no rosto dela enquanto a enlaçava – Fico feliz ao saber que sou o bastante para que você enfrente seus medos.

- Você é a razão para que meus medos desapareçam...

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu e a abraçou mais forte enquanto os corpos se moviam lentamente no ritmo da música.

**===== =====**

A maior parte dos convidados já haviam partido e os poucos que ainda estavam ali se encontravam muito entretidos conversando com os pais de Rin para notarem o casal deixar o salão.

- Tem mesmo que ir embora? – Rin segurou o braço dele mais forte – Tenho certeza de que minha mãe pode arrumar um quarto para você passar a noite.

- Se eu fizer isso tenho certeza de que vai me convencer a passar o dia todo com você e eu realmente preciso estudar.

- Mas você ficou tão pouco tempo... – Ela baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos tentando não chorar. Não queria que ele a visse chorando como uma criança, queria se mostrar adulta _'Por ele... Para ele_' – Podia ficar ao menos até amanhã.

- Sabe que eu ficaria se pudesse, Rin – Ele tocou seu queixo antes de fazê-la levantar o rosto – Mais três semanas e voltarei para casa por dois meses.

- Mas ainda faltam três semanas... – Ela murmurou sentindo uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos – Não pensei que seria tão difícil ficar sem você.

- Você é forte o bastante para conseguir tudo sozinha. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e deslizou um dedo pelo rosto dela enxugando suas lágrimas – Um ano já se passou, logo você irá para a universidade e não ficaremos separados por tanto tempo...

- Sim, eu sei...- Ela piscou afastando as lágrimas e forçou um sorriso mesmo sentindo o coração se apertar mais ao saírem da casa e caminharem em direção ao carro dele. – Vou ser forte por você.

- Seja forte por nós dois. – Ele abriu a porta do carro e se virou para ela com um sorriso confiante – Apenas mais três semanas, Rin...

-Ok. – ela estremeceu com o vento frio em sua pele e viu os olhos dourados se estreitarem em sua direção – Eu já vou entrar e não passarei mais frio. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Eu sempre me preocupo com você – Sesshoumaru inclinou-se em sua direção e ela fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração quente em seu rosto – E sempre cuidarei de você – Ele murmurou antes de beijá-la suave e rapidamente.

- Sesshy... – Ela murmurou ao senti-lo se afastar, viu o sorriso nos lábios dele e o toque caloroso em seus braços. – Você me—

- Entre antes que se resfrie. – Ele falou calmamente e esperou que ela se afastasse antes de entrar no carro.

Rin parou nos degraus que levavam a casa ao ouvir o motor do carro ser ligado e se virou a tempo de vê-lo se afastar. Ela tocou os lábios ainda sentindo o calor dos dele sobre o local e sorriu. '_Ele me beijou' _

**=====0=====**

****

****

**Kuchizusamu konna kimochi nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM...**   
**Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru**

_(Caminhando sozinha eu quero mandar esses sentimentos para o seu sonho Oh... Um_

_Estou presa por algo. Estou ficando cansada de mim mesma)_

**Rin olhou para a mesa arrumada e a comida intocada sentindo as lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto enquanto sentia o coração doer com as lembranças. Abraçou o próprio corpo e caiu de joelhos sentindo o peso de toda a tristeza sobre seus ombros e permitiu-se chorar por tudo o que havia perdido.**

**Ela chorou por ser tão covarde e não dizer a ele como tudo aquilo a matava aos poucos. A cada encontro, uma parte sua se perdia para sempre.**

**_'Quando foi que meus sonhos se transformaram em pesadelos?'_**

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

**N.A. _- Oi minna, _**

**_Algumas pessoas parecem não ter entendido muito bem essa história. Vou tentar dar uma explicação rápida sem estragar o que ainda está por acontecer._**

**_O prólogo apresentou um fato, o presente onde o casal chegou. É triste, eu sei mas, é onde eles se encontram no momento._**

**_Durante o desenrolar da história espero fazer todos entenderem como eles chegaram a esse ponto._**

**_Sinto muito se alguém se frustrar, mas nem todas as histórias terminam como um conto de fadas._**

**_Mesmo assim, espero que gostem._**

**_Arigatou : Madam Spooky, Tici-chan, Kisamadesu, Kikyou Priestess, Kiki-chan, Jenny-Ci, Saky-chan, Lan Ayath,Sofy-chan, Kagome Shinomori, Carol Higurashi Li, Paixão, Megawinsome, Lis, Nika Himura, Leila Wood, Dani, Tickle-chan e Iza-chan._**

**_Espero que gostem desse capítulo curtinho e me deixem sua opinião._**

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

**_Naru. _**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Rin saiu do Box ao ouvir o primeiro toque do telefone, enrolou a tolha rapidamente no corpo e correu até a sala para atendê-lo.**

**- Moshi, Moshi?**

**- Não poderei passar aí hoje, Rin.**

**- Mas, não é nem dez horas e tínhamos marcado de nos encontrar apenas à noite...**

**- Sei perfeitamente que horas são, não preciso que você sirva de alarme.**

**- Mas eu só estava...**

**- Eu sei o que estava fazendo e estou dizendo que não preciso de você para isso.**

**- Sinto muito, eu só estava...**

**- Estou tentando dizer delicadamente que não quero ver você hoje. – Sesshoumaru falou de modo frio – Entrarei em contato quando não estiver tão ocupado com coisas importantes.**

**Rin colocou a mão sobre a boca contendo um soluço, as lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto ao ouvir as palavras duras enquanto o ouvia desligar o telefone do outro lado. Ela caiu de joelhos sem se importar com a toalha soltando de seu corpo enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair.**

**_' Isso só acontece porque eu ainda penso nele como no passado... Porque ainda tenho a ilusão de que ele sente por mim o mesmo que naquela época' _**

**Ela soltou o aparelho no chão sem se preocupar em desligá-lo enquanto se levantava lenta e quase que inconscientemente.**

**_' Não posso culpá-lo por me tratar desse modo... a única culpada por tudo sou eu... eu não deveria ter mentido para ele... não deveria ter escondido o que estava acontecendo'_**

**A garota balançou a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças ruins e arrumou a toalha no corpo antes de caminhar para o quarto _'Talvez se eu for paciente tudo volte a ser como antes... talvez se eu desejar forte o bastante ele volte a ser como antes'_**

**__**

**__**

****

**tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...**

**dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru**

_(Estou presa a sentimentos que me levam de volta ao passado_  
_O coração que esqueci está começando a doer novamente)_

===== 0 =====

**===== Nove anos atrás =====**

****

****

Rin estremeceu ao sentir o vento gelado do final do inverno, fechou mais o casaco enquanto olhava para as arvores ao redor da casa da família que em pouco tempo iriam começar a florescer.

Quase dois meses haviam se passado desde a chegada de Sesshoumaru.

Momentos que ela queria guardar.

Momentos que haviam passado rápido demais.

Momentos que ela nunca esqueceria.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e sorrindo com as lembranças.

A noite em que ele havia chegado e vindo direto até sua casa, antes mesmo de tirar a bagagem do carro.

O dia em que ele a levara ao festival. Daquela noite em que a pedira em namoro dos sentimentos despertados quando ele a beijara como se estivesse selando um compromisso.

Ela abriu os olhos vendo que metade do sol já havia se escondido e estremeceu com a temperatura que baixava rapidamente.

- Entre e vá colocar uma blusa mais quente, Rin. – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver a garota negar com um aceno. – Está querendo ficar doente para ter uma boa razão para não voltar para a escola?

- Não é isso, você vai embora em dois dias e quero ficar a seu lado o máximo que puder. – Ela fechou mais o casaco e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Se ficar doente não poderá ficar comigo amanhã.

- Não vou ficar doente, seu pessimista. – Ela sorriu ao sentir o braço dele pesar em seus ombros e puxá-la para mais perto de seu corpo – Só não quero entrar ainda.

- Tem medo que eu fuja? – Ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- Não acho que conseguiria ir muito longe em poucos minutos e a pé. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom, sentindo o calor do corpo dele aquecê-la aos poucos – Combinamos de ver o pôr-do-sol juntos hoje.

Rin continuou a sorrir enquanto observava o céu mudando de cor rapidamente sem conseguir evitar uma ponta de tristeza com tudo aquilo. As três semanas antes que ele voltasse tinham demorado uma eternidade se comparados com os dois meses que tinham passados juntos. A vida parecia tão injusta no momento.

' _Por que não pode ser o contrário?_'

- Não acho que o sol vá fugir enquanto você entra.

- Está quase no fim, Sesshy – Ela sorriu com a brincadeira – Prometo me agasalhar melhor.

- Você é tão teimosa. – Ele murmurou contra seus cabelos e olhou para a pequena faixa alaranjada no céu – Espero realmente que não adoeça ou sua mãe vai me culpar por isso quando eu voltar.

- Não vai acontecer nada. – Ela suspirou ao sentir a mão dele sobre a sua – Você se preocupa demais.

- Apenas porque você se preocupa de menos. – Ele respondeu vendo o céu escurecer lentamente e apertou a mão dela gentilmente – Vamos entrar, acabou.

Ela apenas concordou com um aceno antes de levantar '_As coisas sempre acabam depressa demais quando se está feliz'_ A garota lançou um último olhar para o céu antes de entrar na casa '_E os momentos felizes demoram demais para chegar'_

**=== Alguns meses depois===**

Rin levantou a cabeça ao ouvir batidas na porta, sorriu ao ver a mãe parada ali.

- Telefone para você, querida.

- Estou estudando, mamãe. – Ela se espreguiçou – As provas de admissão serão daqui a duas semanas e—

- Tudo bem, querida. – A senhora levantou o aparelho com um pequeno sorriso – Sinto muito, Sesshoumaru... – Rin arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome do namorado e olhou para a mãe, incrédula – Ela disse que está muito ocupada para falar com –

- Mamãe! – Rin pulou da cadeira e pegou o telefone das mãos da mulher mais velha que riu antes de fechar a porta.

- Enlouquecendo com os estudos, Rin? – O rapaz perguntou rindo – Espere até entrar na faculdade.

- Ela não disse quem era... – A garota caminhou até a cama sentindo o rosto aquecer de embaraço.

- Pelo que pude entender da conversa, você não lhe deu chance de fazer isso.

- Eu pensei que era uma das garotas do colégio querendo me convencer a sair novamente.

- E seria ruim falar com elas, por quê?

- Tenho que estudar, as provas...

- De admissão são em duas semanas. – Ele completou divertido – Ouvi você dizendo.

- Então pare de me provocar. – Ela sentou na cama e mesmo resistindo um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

- Apenas estudo e nenhuma diversão não vale a pena, Rin.

- Vou me divertir bastante quando meu nome estiver na lista de aprovados.

- Façamos um trato, então. – Ele falou calmamente ignorando o barulho a sua volta – Vamos sair para comemorar na noite da sua prova..

- Mas, Sesshy... – Ela falou um pouco preocupada – Não saberei se fui aprovada assim que terminar a prova.

- Não precisará mais estudar quando terminar a prova.

- Mas...

- É uma desculpa para levá-la para jantar, Rin – Ele falou divertido – Mas eu não contava com sua insistência em recusar meu convite.

- Oh, desculpe... Eu não sabia.

- Lógico que não. – Ele falou em um falso tom de censura – Eu gastei horas pensando na desculpa perfeita...

- Bobo. – Ela riu baixinho – Quando virá me ajudar com os estudos?

- As últimas notas saem na sexta. – Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa antes de completar – Se não estiver muito ocupada com seus estudos podemos almoçar no sábado.

- Eu nunca estou ocupada demais para você.

- Ok, nos vemos no sábado. – Ele fez uma pausa e a garota pode ouvir alguém falando do outro lado da linha – Tenho que ir agora, Rin.

- Eu tenho que voltar aos estudos. – Ela falou, sentindo o coração acelerar de antecipação – Até sábado.

**=== Algumas semanas depois===**

Rin parou a alguns metros do mural onde estavam fixados os nomes dos aprovados. Uma parte sua queria correr e ler seu nome na lista e a outra estava aterrorizada com a possibilidade de não ter passado.

- Consegue enxergar os nomes daqui? – Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no ombro da namorada e sorriu – Sua visão é surpreendentemente melhor que a minha.

- Estou com medo, Sesshy.

- Acha que o mural vai cair sobre você? – Ele perguntou, divertido, na esperança de acalmá-la – Tenho certeza de que isso não acontecerá.

- Estou com medo de ter falhado... – Ela falou em um fio de voz sem desviar os olhos do grande mural a poucos metros.

- Você deu o melhor de si e é isso o que importa.

- Mas se eu não passei – Ela virou para ele, o medo evidente nos olhos castanhos – Ficaremos outro ano separados.

- Anime-se, Rin – Ele acariciou o rosto dela e sorriu confiante – Tenho certeza de que passou. – O rapaz colocou a mão em seu ombro outra vez e fez com que ela se virasse na direção do mural novamente – Agora prove que é corajosa e vá olhar o resultado.

A garota respirou fundo antes de concordar com um aceno e se afastar do rapaz com passos lentos. Ela sentia o coração apertar a cada passo que dava em direção ao mural.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu no mesmo lugar esperando que ela conferisse a lista, depois de alguns minutos, sem conseguir vê-la em meio a pequena multidão de pessoas, começou a se preocupar. Ele lançou um ultimo olhar procurando pela garota antes de aproximar-se do mural.

Depois de quase quinze minutos ele finalmente a encontrou a alguns passos do grupo de pessoas conversando.

Rin levantou a cabeça e olhou para o namorado com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas, sentiu os braços fortes a puxarem de encontro ao peito dele sem que ela conseguisse proferir uma palavra.

- Está tudo bem, Rin...– Ele falou calmamente – Falarei com seus pais para que deixem você morar comigo. Você pode estudar e tentar novamente no ano que vem.

- Não... eu não posso... – Ela murmurou de encontro ao peito dele, sentindo-o abraçá-la mais forte enquanto dizia que ela não podia desistir. – Você não entende, Sesshy. – Ela levantou a cabeça e, apesar das lágrimas continuarem a correr por seu rosto, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios – Eu passei...

**===== 0 =====**

****

****

**toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**   
**Toozakaru kumo ni nosete**   
_(Continuo procurando por você no céu estrelado que está ligado ao passado_

_Coloco meus sentimentos nas nuvens que desaparecem)_

**Rin sentou no sofá olhando para o resultado do exame em suas mãos ainda sem acreditar no que via. Ela lançou um olhar para o telefone a seu lado sem saber se devia contar ou não a Sesshoumaru.**

**'_Talvez isso faça as coisas voltarem a ser como antes..._'**

**Afinal, esse sempre fora o sonho dele e com a saúde frágil da esposa isso nunca tinha se tornado realidade. A garota olhou novamente para o papel como se as palavras pudessem mudar repentinamente.**

**Não podia deixar de pensar como era uma ironia do destino. Aquilo tinha sido a causa da separação dos dois e agora ela tinha esperança de que a mesma situação pudesse uni-los novamente.**

**Ela respirou fundo antes de estender a mão para o telefone, apertou o botão para ligá-lo apenas para desligá-lo a seguir. Soltou o papel deixando-o cair no chão e fechou os olhos tentando controlar o tremor.**

**' _Não é tão difícil, Rin... Apenas ligue e conte o que está acontecendo'_ Ela abriu os olhos novamente e ficou olhando para os pequenos números no aparelho sem vê-los realmente ' _Não pode ficar pior do que já est_ Ela suspirou antes de finalmente discar o número do escritório e esperar ansiosamente que ele atendesse.**

**- Moshi, moshi – Rin fechou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz da secretária e por um momento pensou em desligar ' Mas, isso não mudaria o fato de que terei que contar a ele em algum momento' – Escritório de Sesshoumaru.**

**- Boa tarde, Kagura – Rin fechou os olhos se xingando mentalmente ao notar o tremor na voz. Respirou fundo antes de continuar rezando para que a outra garota não notasse. – Posso falar com Sesshoumaru-sama? Surgiu um imprevisto no projeto e preciso falar com ele antes de terminar o desenho.**

**- Boa tarde, Rin. – Kagura respondeu alegremente sem perceber o nervosismo da outra garota – Aguarde um momento, vou transferir a ligação.**

**Rin contou mentalmente enquanto tentava se acalmar, ansiosa por ouvir a voz dele. Ansiosa por contar e saber o que ele diria. Sonhando em ver novamente o brilho carinhoso e o calor nos olhos dourados.**

**- Qual o problema, Rin?**

**- Eu preciso falar com você, Sesshy... – Ela sorriu sem perceber ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome, mas sentiu-se congelar quando ele a interrompeu.**

**- Eu já disse para não usar esse apelido.**

**- Sinto muito, Sesshomaru – Ela falou em voz baixa sentindo parte da confiança sumir – Tenho uma coisa importante para contar e—**

**- Eu disse que ligaria quando estivesse desocupado, Rin.**

**- Eu sei, mas é importante.**

**- Fale de uma vez, então... – Ele falou em tom impessoal, sem se importar com o tremor na voz da garota ou como a animação inicial tinha desaparecido completamente – Tenho uma reunião em dez minutos, ou seja, você tem cinco para me dizer o que é tão importante que não pode esperar.**

**- Fui ao médico hoje e... – Ela fez uma pausa tentando adquirir coragem para continuar, sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas ao ouvi-lo suspirar impaciente – Estou grávida.**

**- E o que você quer que eu faça? – Ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silencio. – Espera que eu deseje felicidades e sorte com o bebê?**

**- Eu pensei que ficaria feliz... – Ela respondeu em um fio de voz – Você sempre quis um filho e eu pensei—**

**- Você não pensou nisso antes. – Ele a cortou em voz fria – Não pediu minha opinião da outra vez, por que se importar com isso agora?**

**_'Por que dessa vez você é o pai... Dessa vez é o que sempre sonhamos em ter'_**

**- Sesshy...**

**- Por mim você pode fazer o mesmo. – Ele falou friamente – Você não quis nosso bebê da outra vez, dessa vez sou eu quem não o quer.**

**Rin continuou segurando o telefone depois de muito tempo dele ter desligado, lentamente baixou a mão deixando o aparelho cair em seu colo enquanto chorava por tudo o que tinha perdido.**

**_'Momentos felizes, mesmo que sejam breves, não mais existem para mim... Quanto mais vou ter que me decepcionar antes de entender isso?'_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_Minha pequena folga não foi bem uma folga já que eu não consegui parar completamente._**

**_Minhas atualizações começam por essa já que seus capítulos são menores XD._**

**_Arigatou a todas que me deram os parabéns, seja via e-mail, MSN, fics dedicas ao meu dia especial, em reviews ou que mandaram um cartão._**

**_Fizeram essa pobre escritora de fics muito, muito feliz.._**

**_Arigatou pelas reviews: Leila Wood, Kikyou Priestess, Iza-chan. Tici-chan, Polly-chan, Madam Spooky, Kisamadesu, Jenny-Cy, Carol Higurashi Li, Dani, Megawinsome, Sofy-chan, Miaka, Bella-chan, Ayume, Gushi, Kagura, Kagome Shinomori, Kiki-chan, Saky, Tickle-chan, Cássia, Palas Lis_**

**_E a quem estiver apenas lendo também._**

**_Quanto a essa fic:_**

**_1) Eu soube desde o momento em que tive essa idéia que haveriam criticas, mesmo sabendo que vou decepcionar muitas leitoras, não mudarei a idéia inicial._**

**_2 ) O único casal que aparecerá é Sesshy/Rin. Os outros poderão ser citados, mas isso será o máximo._**

**_Fãs de Kag/Inu e Mir/San, sinto muito mas eles estarão apenas nas outras fics._**

**_Espero que gostem e me digam o que acharam._**

**_Kissus do meu coração ao de vocês,_**

**_Naru_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Rin ignorou o barulho insistente do telefone, assim como vinha fazendo nas últimas duas semanas. Não queria falar com ninguém, à dor que sentia era profunda demais para que se preocupasse com quem tentava falar com ela.**

**A garota olhou para a luz do sol que conseguia penetrar pelo grosso tecido das cortinas que ela havia fechado naquele dia e não voltara a abrir. Para que ver o brilho alegre do sol quando se sentia mergulhada na mais profunda e desesperadora escuridão?**

**Conseguia entender as palavras de Sesshoumaru, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis, tinha perdido sua chance de ser feliz há muito tempo atrás quando ocultara parte da verdade dele e agora era tarde demais para tentar conquistá-la novamente.**

**Entre todas as coisas pelas quais passara nos anos em que estavam juntos, toda a dor, humilhação e solidão que sentira. Tudo era apenas um pequeno ponto se comparado ao que sentia agora.**

**Não mais se lembrava o que era felicidade, mas ao receber aquela noticia do médico tinha se permitido ter esperança e sonhar novamente. Ela sorriu sem humor ao pensar em como tinha sido tola por se permitir deixar-se enganar por suas fantasias. Quantas vezes o tinha ouvido dizer que nunca a perdoaria por abortar o filho deles?**

**' _Se ao menos ele soubesse que o bebê não era dele..._'**

**Ela fechou os olhos quando ouviu o telefone começar a tocar novamente. Com um gemido angustiado ela encolheu-se embaixo das cobertas, puxou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça abafando o som irritante e desejando poder desaparecer.**

**'_Por que não desistem de falar comigo? Por que eu ainda insisto em tentar?_'**

**As lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos mais uma vez enquanto lembrava as palavras duras, o tom de desprezo na voz de Sesshoumaru quando ela havia contado sobre o bebê. Recriminou-se mais uma vez ao lembrar que tudo aquilo era culpa sua, uma espécie de castigo por não ter contado a verdade.**

**' _Se ao menos eu pudesse voltar no tempo e contar toda a verdade a ele... Se eu ao menos tivesse a chance de mudar os acontecimentos. Ele não entende... Tudo o que eu queria era que fossemos felizes'_**

**_Toozakaru_****_ kumo ni nosete_**

**_Boku_****_ no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi_**

_(Coloco meus sentimentos nas nuvens que desaparecem_

_No caminho pra casa onde paro para esperar)_ ****

****

**===== 0 =====**

****

**===== Oito anos atrás =====**

Rin olhou em volta desanimada, tantas caixas com coisas para arrumar em apenas duas semanas. Não entendia como tanto o tempo tinha passado tão depressa, afinal dois meses haviam se passado desde que trouxera seus pertences para o apartamento do namorado. Sorriu com as lembranças dos momentos passados ali. Na verdade sabia o que tinha acontecido. Estavam entretidos demais um com o outro para notarem como o tempo passava rapidamente ao contrário do que desejavam. 

A garota suspirou e aproveitando-se do fato que se encontrava sozinha pela primeira vez em dias decidiu que arrumaria, ao menos em parte, a bagunça que o lugar havia se tornado. Separou as caixas que deveriam ser levadas para o quarto tentando imaginar onde guardaria tantas coisas no pequeno armário que mal suportava apenas as roupas do namorado. Horas se passaram sem que ela percebesse, estava entretida demais com o desafio que representara colocar todas as coisas no lugar sem que tivesse a impressão de que o lugar ficara menor. Não ouviu a porta da frente ser aberta ou a conversa animada na sala de estar e virou-se assustada quando dois braços rodearam sua cintura por trás. 

- Vejo que conseguiu colocar ordem no lugar. – Sesshoumaru sorriu deixando que ela girasse em seus braços para encará-lo – Acho que não sentiu minha falta afinal. 

- Eu sempre sinto sua falta, Sesshy – Ela sorriu e deu um leve tapa no braço dele fingindo estar zangada – Não deveria ter me assustado desse modo. 

- Não tenho culpa se você estava tão ocupada com as roupas que não ouviu quando cheguei. 

- Você é sorrateiro quando quer... – Ela estreitou os olhos quando ele segurou seus pulsos e continuou a rir – Nem tente negar, eu tenho provas. 

- Temos companhia... Pode me acusar o quanto quiser por tentar assustá-la, mas não faria isso com meus amigos. – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha – Ou acha que eu os amordacei antes de entrar no apartamento? 

- Não sei mais do que é capaz. – Deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a falsa expressão de mágoa que surgiu no rosto dele – Você se transformou em uma pessoa completamente diferente desde que eu mudei para cá. 

- Diferente? – Um pequeno sorriso curvou levemente os lábios dele – Vai ter que explicar essa afirmação quando estivermos sozinhos... 

- Não sei porque, mas isso soou como um desafio... 

- Talvez porque tenha sido um. – Inclinou-se para depositar um beijo no rosto dela – Mas, em primeiro lugar vamos até a sala, quero lhe apresentar aos meus colegas de classe já que provavelmente você os verá muito por aqui quando a época de provas começarem. 

- Hum... – Ela sorriu permitindo que ele passasse um braço em torno de sua cintura e a conduzisse para fora do quarto – Tenho certeza de que são boas pessoas. 

- Sempre tão otimista e confiante em relação aos outros. 

- Devo desconfiar de seus amigos? – Ela franziu o cenho e levantou uma sobrancelha quando ele sorriu e a empurrou na direção da sala. 

- Claro que não, mas é tão engraçado quando você olha para mim desse modo. 

- Baka... – Rin girou os olhos contendo um pequeno sorriso enquanto caminhavam pelo pequeno corredor. 

Ela entrou na pequena sala e olhou para os três rapazes. Sorriu para os dois sentados no sofá conversando amigavelmente, mas quando seus olhos pousaram no terceiro que estava em pé ao lado da janela não conseguiu ignorar o calafrio que percorreu seu corpo e o desejo quase incontrolável de sair correndo dali. 

Ele parecia mais novo dos que os outros, os cabelos castanhos escuro e compridos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, os inexpressivos olhos escuros que olharam em sua direção como se não a vissem. Conhecia timidez quando a via, pois a tinha vivido nela por toda sua vida e sabia que não era isso. Já tinha visto a frieza nos olhos de Sesshoumaru muitas vezes e isso nunca tinha despertado aquele sentimento que experimentava no momento. Olhou para o rapaz mais uma vez enquanto eram apresentados e finalmente entendeu. Não era medo ou frieza que via nos olhos castanhos e sim o vazio, total e completo nada. 

Desviou os olhos do rapaz, que agora sabia se chamar Kohaku, e inventando uma desculpa qualquer deixou a sala rapidamente. Podia lidar com todas as novas experiências que aquela nova vida ainda lhe reservava, mas faria de tudo para se manter afastada daquele rapaz de agora em diante. 

**=== Um ano depois ===**

Rin sentou no sofá do pequeno apartamento e desviou os olhos do namorado quando ele se acomodou a seu lado. Não importa o que ele disse, não conseguia entender porque tinham que sair às pressas da casa de sua família se mal haviam chegado e ele aceitara ir a festa que o amigo iria dar a algumas horas. 

- Rin... 

- Não, Sesshy... – Ela soltou-se dos braços dele e levantou – Não vai conseguir me fazer entender suas atitudes. 

- Você não gosta de Kohaku... – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando a garota suspirou desprezando a sugestão – Ele é um bom amigo e é irmão de Sangô... Você gosta dela, não gosta? 

- Kohaku é grosseiro, abusado e olha para mim de modo estranho quando você não está prestando atenção. 

- Está exagerando, Rin. – O rapaz suspirou passando uma mão pelos cabelos – Ele é apenas diferente do que você está acostumada. 

- Quer a verdade? – Ela olhou para ele irritada – Pois bem, eu o detestava antes e agora muito mais já que você praticamente me arrancou da casa da minha família para voltar dizendo que precisava estudar... Mal chegamos, você encontra com esse maldito idiota no corredor e aceita ir a uma festa? 

- Você queria que eu dissesse o que? – Ele estreitou os olhos e levantou – Eu adoraria ir, mas sabe... Minha namorada é temperamental demais e não gosta da sua detestável companhia!? 

- Não precisava ser tão especifico... – Ela mordeu o lábio tentando conter a vontade de rir, aquilo soava tão ridículo – Era só dizer.. " Não, obrigado... Quem sabe da próxima vez, Kohaku-kun" – Respirou fundo quando o viu cruzar os braços e levantar uma sobrancelha – E ai você sorria amigavelmente... 

- Você só pode estar brincando... – Ele sorriu levemente vendo o esforço que ela fazia para se manter séria – Tem idéia de quão ridículo isso soa? 

- Qual parte? 

- Todas. – Ele a abraçou quando ela não explodiu em risadas – O final é o pior... " E ai você sorria amigavelmente..." – Esperou que ela levantasse a cabeça e completou – Eu não sorrio por ai... Especialmente para homens. 

- Podia apenas negar... – Ela baixou a cabeça rindo mais da expressão indignada do rosto dele – Ainda estou brava com você... – Ela falou ainda rindo quando ele a abraçou mais forte. 

- Rir da minha pessoa não foi o suficiente para acabar com sua raiva? – Ele forçou uma expressão magoada o que só fez com que ela risse ainda mais e se segurasse em seus braços para não cair – Que namorada mais fria e sem coração arrumei. 

- Pare... Está me deixando sem ar... Ele sentou puxando-a para seu colo e sorriu enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego. 

- Se eu disser que é um castigo merecido por brigar comigo sem razão vai se irritar novamente? – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou rindo. – Bem melhor... Prefiro vê-la rindo do que magoada comigo. 

Ela parou de rir aos poucos ao ver a sinceridade das palavras que ele pronunciara, tocou seu rosto carinhosamente aproximando os lábios dos dele. 

- Sabe que sempre vou amar você, não é? – sentiu os braços dele em torno de seu corpo e seus lábios curvarem-se em um sorriso sob os seus – Não importa quanto tempo passe... Não importa o que aconteça em nossa vida... Eu sempre vou amar você... 

- Eu sei, Rin. Assim como eu sempre vou amar você também. 

**===== 0 =====**

**Rin suspirou olhando para as folhas de desenho esticadas a sua frente, simplesmente não se sentia capaz de desenhar uma linha que fosse. Estranho, pois mesmo nos piores momentos de sua vida, quando mais nada parecia importar seu trabalho, sua habilidade de transformar uma folha em branco em uma obra de arte nunca a tinha abandonado. Talvez nunca antes tivesse sentido tamanha desesperança, mesmo nos piores momentos sempre tinha acredito que um milagre aconteceria e tudo poderia voltar a ser como antes.**

**Deixou que o lápis escorregasse para a mesa e cobriu o rosto com as mãos sem se importar com os dedos sujos de grafite. Sentiu as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos novamente, enquanto as distantes lembranças voltavam com a mesma força dos acontecimentos do dia anterior.**

**Podia ouvi-lo dizer com clareza que sempre a amaria não importa o que acontecesse, lembrava com perfeição de todos os planos que tinham construído juntos... E, infelizmente, lembrava com igual exatidão dos momentos que tinham causado a destruição de todos os seus sonhos.**

**Por que não conseguia simplesmente esquecer? Fechar todas as lembranças ruins naquele lugar escondido em sua mente onde tinham passado tantos anos...**

**Tinham conseguido continuar vivendo aquela "meia-vida" por tanto tempo, principalmente depois que o encontrara novamente... Então, por que agora suas memórias voltavam com tanta vivacidade?**

**Abraçou o próprio corpo e acariciou o ventre instintivamente enquanto a compreensão de tudo a atingia. O bebê estava fazendo aquilo, mesmo que tivesse a ilusão de que a situação era diferente do que há cinco anos atrás a realidade era uma coisa completamente diferente.**

**O bebê que estava esperando, como tinha sido da outra vez, estava trazendo uma mudança em sua vida.**

**Baixou a cabeça olhando para suas mãos pousadas no ventre ainda liso de maneira protetora apenas desejando que dessa vez não fosse doloroso como da primeira vez. Lágrimas deslizaram pro sua pele e caíram sobre suas mãos sem que ela se importasse. Pensando bem, o que poderia ser mais doloroso do que tinha vivido até agora?**

**===== 0 =====**

**=== Dois anos depois ===**

Rin entrou no pequeno apartamento maldizendo sua falta de sorte por a luz acabar no momento que tinha chegado ao antigo prédio. Normalmente não se importaria de subir os cinco lances de escada até o apartamento, mas isso era complicado quando mal enxergava os degraus, iluminados apenas pela difusa luz de emergência. Muito pior quando tinha que equilibrar o material das aulas e as sacolas de compras. 

Encostou-se a porta para abrir a bolsa e estranhou quando sentiu ela se abrir, estava fora de casa a quase três dias, não teria deixado o apartamento aberto todo esse tempo. Terminou de abrir a porta lentamente e deixou as sacolas do mercado no chão e tirou os sapatos antes de entrar cuidadosamente. 

Parou quando entrou na sala e olhou em volta estranhando as cortinas abertas que faziam com que o cômodo fosse iluminado parcamente pelo brilho difuso da lua. Deu um passo para trás sentindo todos os pelos do corpo arrepiarem quando vislumbrou algo se movendo no corredor que levava aos quartos, prendeu a respiração amaldiçoando a si mesma por ter sido tola o suficiente para entrar no apartamento sozinha, quando não havia iluminação e a porta estava parcialmente aberta. 

Ouviu a porta da frente ser fechada e virou rapidamente vislumbrando uma silhueta masculina, sentiu o corpo inteiro congelar ao perceber que não teria como sair dali sem passar por quem quer que fosse que estava ali. Respirou fundo enquanto sua mente trabalhava freneticamente em busca de uma saída. Talvez se gritasse pedindo ajuda... 

- Rin... 

Ela piscou ao ouvir a voz masculina pronunciando seu nome, por um momento toda a tensão desapareceu enquanto ela xingava-se mentalmente por ser tão tola e não pensar que Sesshoumaru tinha retornado antes de sua viagem. Desabou no sofá, sentindo o corpo todo tremendo pela tensão acumulada nos últimos minutos. 

- Eu sei que acha engraçado me pregar peças, Sesshy... – Ela deu um sorriso nervoso e levantou a cabeça quando ouviu os passos se aproximando – Mas, não acha que exagerou dessa— 

Ela arregalou os olhos ao sentir a mão sobre seus lábios que a impediram de continuar a falar. A pouca calma que tinha adquirido desapareceu instantaneamente ao ouvir a ordem quase sussurrada contra seu ouvido. 

- Calada. 

_' Kohaku'_ sua mente gritou ao reconhecer o perfume forte que o rapaz sempre usava, o coração acelerou quando ele a empurrou contra o sofá forçando-a a se deitar com o peso do próprio corpo. Lágrimas grossas escaparam de seus olhos escorreram por seu rosto molhando a mão que continuava sobre sua boca impedindo-a de gritar por socorro. Cada fibra de seu corpo gritava que aquilo não podia estar acontecendo enquanto sentia as mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo e rasgando sua roupa sem que tivesse uma chance de se defender. 

Chocada demais com o que estava acontecendo sentiu quando a mão dele se afastou de seu rosto apenas para ser substituída por um pedaço de pano. Não esboçou nenhuma reação quando sentiu outro pedaço de pano prender seus pulsos, ou as mãos grosseiras rasgarem o que restava das roupas em seu corpo. Um grito estrangulado partiu de seus lábios quando sentiu o rosto arder com o tapa em sua face, fechou os olhos sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue e mais lágrimas silenciosas deixarem seus olhos enquanto o rapaz continuava a tocava com violência. 

Nunca em sua vida tinha pensado que algo assim pudesse acontecer, tudo aquilo era cruel demais para pertencer ao mundo que conhecia. Abriu os olhos novamente sem ver realmente o que acontecia a sua volta. Gemidos de dor escapavam, abafados pelo pano sobre seus lábios e mesmo assim era quase como não sentir aquele toque indesejável em seu corpo. Gritou quando outro tapa atingiu seu rosto, mas essa foi à única reação que Kohaku conseguiu dela. 

Muito tempo depois o rapaz levantou olhando com nojo para a garota encolhida no chão, sorriu maldosamente enquanto soltava seus pulsos e finalmente retirava o pano que cobria seus lábios. Colou os lábios aos dela com violência, estreitando os olhos quando nem assim ela esboçou alguma reação. Afastou-se com raiva e levantou a mão para desferir outro tapa quando viu os lábios dela se moverem em um murmúrio quase inaudível, segurou-a pelo pescoço enquanto ela continuava a murmurar palavras desconexas, perdida em seu próprio mundo. 

- A garota perfeita não consegue fazer nada? – Ele murmurou próximo ao rosto dela, sorriu ao vê-la piscar em um misto de choque e medo ao ouvir suas palavras – Onde está seu precioso namorado quando você precisa dele? 

- Ele vai... Matá-lo por ter me... Tocado... - É isso mesmo o que pensa, sua tola? – Ele riu sarcasticamente e a empurrou de volta para o chão antes de levantar – Conte a ele o que aconteceu e acabará sozinha... – Sorriu satisfeito ao ver a garota se encolher mais no chão sem se importar com a falta de roupas – Ainda não percebeu que ele só está com você por causa dessa sua imagem de perfeita pureza? 

- Mentira... – Os olhos perderam o foco enquanto ela murmurava para si mesma – Sesshoumaru me ama...Ele... - Ele vai deixá-la assim que souber o que aconteceu... – Kohaku terminou de ajeitar as roupas e olhou com desprezo para a garota – Quer que eu conte a ele? 

_' Iie... Ele me ama... Ele me ama... Kohaku está mentindo... Ele nunca me deixaria por algo que não tive culpa...'_

- Acho que isso é um não. – Ele sorriu satisfeito e virou para sair. 

- Sesshy... – Sentou com dificuldade sentindo o corpo todo doer a cada pequeno movimento que fazia, puxou a manta que cobria o sofá e enrolou-se nela sem forças para levantar – Por que você não está aqui? 

**===== =====**

Rin escutou o telefone tocar como se estivesse a quilômetros de distancia, olhou para o aparelho sem saber exatamente o que fazer e apenas enrolou-se mais na manta que cobria seu corpo. Levantou lentamente apoiando-se no sofá quando ouviu batidas na porta da frente resolvendo ignorar o barulho como tinha feito até agora. 

- Rin-chan... Seu telefone está quebrado? – Uma garota com longos cabelos negros entrou no apartamento e olhou para a amiga – Sesshoumaru está preocupado...Está tentando ligar há dois dias e ninguém responde... 

- Kagome... – Ela virou para a garota que acabara de entrar – Eu não... 

- Está doente? – Aproximou-se e olhou para a amiga assustada quando ela a abraçou sem dizer nada – Tem certeza de que está bem? 

- Sesshy... – Rin murmurou abraçando a amiga mais forte. 

- Ele tentou ligar para avisar que ia se demorar mais alguns dias... – Kagome olhou para a garota assustada e forçou-a a sentar no sofá – O que você tem? 

Rin apenas baixou a cabeça desanimada e abraçou o próprio corpo, não conseguia mais chorar pelo que tinha acontecido. 

- Vou fazer um chá para você – Kagome levantou sem saber o que dizer para a garota – Talvez esteja ficando gripada... – olhou para Rin interrogativamente quando sentiu a mão dela segurar seu braço impedindo-a de se afastar. 

- Sesshy... Não quero ficar sozinha... 

- Está tudo bem, Rin-chan... – Ela sorriu e afastou algumas mechas negras do rosto da garota – Vou ficar com você. 

**===== 0 =====**

**Kimi**** wa mou yume no tsuzuki**

**todoku**** hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru**

(Você faz parte dos meus contínuos sonhos 

Eu sei que eles (aqueles sentimentos) podem te alcançar daqui) 

**Rin virou na cama mais uma vez sem conseguir dormir, suspirou e olhou pela janela. Levantou da cama e fechou as cortinas ao ver lua cheia brilhando no céu noturno, não precisava de nada que a fizesse lembrar. Suspirou no quarto escuro e voltou para a cama lentamente, já não lembrava mais quanto tempo tinha se passado antes que se sentisse confortável na escuridão novamente. Ainda estremecia a cada vez que as lembranças passavam na frente dos seus olhos como um filme e embora pudesse ficar na escuridão sem o pavor que sentira nos primeiros anos, olhar para a lua cheia ainda fazia com que seu corpo estremecesse com os calafrios.**

**Sorriu amargamente lembrando as palavras de Kohaku e como tinha sido tola o suficiente para acreditar nelas e esconder a verdade de Sesshoumaru. Talvez tivesse pensado que se não falasse mais do assunto aquela noite deixasse de existir. Tocou o próprio ventre com tristeza pensando como tudo pode acontecer exatamente o contrário do que você pensa.**

**Uma "pequena" mentira se transforma em uma bola de neve descendo uma montanha e aumenta cada vez mais até que você não pode mais detê-la.**

**No começo pensara que apenas teria que esconder o que tinha acontecido naquela noite e com seu desejo de esquecer tudo tinha sido relativamente fácil por algum tempo, mas quando pensara que tudo tinha acabado tinha recebido a noticia que acabara de vez com seus sonhos de que tudo podia voltar ao normal... Estava grávida.**

**************

* * *

**

**N.A. - Oi minna,**

**Demorei um pouco ne?**

**Sabem, essa última parte de flashback me deu trabalho. Eu sabia desde o começo que seria necessário, mas não queria que ficasse grosseiro ou vulgar.**

**Mas, como escrever uma cena assim de modo delicado?**

**Impossível, eu sei. Mas, acho que consegui ao menos deixá-la aceitável, não descrevendo muito o acontecimento em si e apenas os sentimentos de Rin.**

**Subi a classificação para R, apesar de não achar que tem alguma cena que mereça estar em R, mas já que tem assuntos mais adultos resolvi mudar.** **Eu fiz umas mudanças de formatação. Agora tudo que não for Flashback estará em negrito. Acho que estava confundindo algumas pessoas com as idas e voltas nos capítulos.**

**Não faltam muitos capítulos para esse fic terminar ( 3, no máximo 4 ), então talvez ( eu disse talvez ) eu me concentre nele por um tempo para ter menos um para me preocupar.**

**Bem, por hoje é só ( Odeio a mim mesma quando faço notas gigantescas ultimamente, levo tanto tempo e quando vejo só tem um monte de bobagem escrita T-T )**

**Arigatou pelas reviews, minna. Sabem como eu adoro recebê-las e saber a opinião de vocês**

**- Kisamadesu, Kikyou Priestess, Mila-chan, Barbara, Madam Spooky, Kiki, Iza-chan, Kagome Shinomori, Leila Wood, Megawinsone, Miaka, Tickle-chan, Mary Marcato, Anna Lennox, Tici-chan, Gushi, Darky-Sofy, Assamy-san, Cássia, Rin, Giselle, Carol Higurashi Li, Mikky **

**Obrigada a todas e espero que gostem do capítulo, ao menos servirá para que vocês entendam melhor o que acontece na história. ou pelo menos parte do que está acontecendo. Deixem opinião, mesmo que seja para me xingar ou ameaçar novamente ( Posso sentir as vibrações assassinas vindo das leitoras o.o)**

**Por hoje é só.**

**Kissus**** e ja ne,**

**Naru**


	5. Capítulo 4

**_A Sombra de um pecado_**

**__**

**_Capítulo 4_**

**- Por que diabos não atende o maldito telefone?**

**Rin estremeceu com o som da voz masculina as suas costas, olhou para a folha de papel sobre a mesa e como o nanquim derrubado sobre o desenho parecia uma forma interessante.**

**- Qual o problema com você? – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da garota com os olhos estreitados em um claro sinal de irritação – Se não quer falar comigo ao menos entregue seu serviço e diga com todas as palavras que deseja que eu saia de sua vida.**

**- Mas... – Ela olhou para o rapaz confusa por um momento, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem que nenhuma palavra escapasse de seus lábios. Ele queria que ela terminasse? – Eu não... – Respirou fundo em uma vã tentativa de colocar as idéias no lugar e virou a cadeira de frente para ele – Não estou entendendo, Sesshy.**

**- Estou fazendo uma pergunta direta, Rin. – Olhou para a garota a sua frente e por alguns segundos ela pode ver o rapaz pelo qual havia se apaixonado há tanto anos atrás, mas a emoção que vira nos olhos dourados desapareceu sendo substituído pela costumeira frieza; - O que você quer?**

**Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele em silêncio enquanto sua mente trabalhava desesperadamente em busca de uma resposta, viu o rapaz se afastar em direção a janela enquanto aguardava sua resposta. Fechou os olhos tentando calar a voz que parecia gritar em sua mente.**

**_'Eu quero você '_**

**Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru**

**kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa...**  
_(Lágrimas continuam a cair só para poder ficar perto de voc_  
_Estou começando a querer um sorriso, apenas um pequeno)_

**===== 0 =====**

**===== Cinco anos atrás =====**

Sesshoumaru entrou no pequeno apartamento que dividia com Rin, estranhou o silêncio e fechou a porta deixando a mala sobre uma das cadeiras. Estreitou os olhos levemente ouvindo o barulho de panelas na cozinha e chamou pela namorada antes de se dirigir ao local.

- Rin?

- Ela está deitada. – Kagome virou para o rapaz com um sorriso nos lábios – Vim aqui dar o recado como você pediu e a encontrei com uma aparência nada saudável, resolvi ficar com ela enquanto você não voltava.

- Deveria ter me avisado, eu teria adiantado meu retorno. – Ele virou para sair da cozinha e sentiu a mão da garota em seu braço.

- Tenho tempo livre e não me importo de gastá-lo cuidando de uma amiga. – Apertou o braço dele levemente impedindo-o de se afastar – Ela não tem dormido muito bem durante a noite, deixe-a descansar.

- Suponho que esteja aqui há três dias e se ela ainda não melhorou vou levá-la ao hospital. – Desvencilhou-se do toque da garota com um olhar irritado – Não tente me ensinar a cuidar de minha mulher.

- Você é tão teimoso quanto seu irmão... – Ela suspirou e se virou para o fogão – Rin está bem, se ela estivesse febril como no primeiro dia eu mesmo a teria levado ao médico. – Desligou o fogo antes de pegar a chaleira – Não sei por quanto tempo ela ficou doente, mas está melhor agora.

- Você disse que ela não tem dormido durante à noite. – Ele parou na porta da cozinha olhando para Kagome.

- Ela parece cansada, não doente. – Despejou a água fervente sobre as ervas e virou para o rapaz novamente – Provavelmente deve ter se esforçado demais estudando para as provas finais e se descuidou da saúde.

- Ela conversou com você sobre isso?

- Não, apenas disse que não queria ficar sozinha – Kagome sorriu antes de abrir o armário – Acho que estava se sentindo solitária sem você.

- Entendo.

- Sente-se e tome chá comigo enquanto a sopa não fica pronta. – Colocou o bule com o liquido quente sobre a mesa - Aposto como está cansado da viagem. – O rapaz concordou com um aceno e entrou na pequena cozinha sem dizer mais nada, deixou que ela o servisse sem mais protestos – Não faça essa cara para mim, deixarei você em paz depois, ok? – Ela sentou em uma cadeira à frente dele depois de servir o chá – Poderá acordá-la, levá-la ao médico ou o que quer que ache que seja o certo.

**===== =====**

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para o quarto escuro sem conseguir conter o medo. Estremeceu sentindo o peso de um braço em sua cintura e por alguns minutos sentiu-se congelar, tentou sentar na cama e se afastar o que apenas fez com que a pressão do abraço aumentasse impedindo-a de se mover. Seu coração acelerou descontroladamente e seu corpo começou a tremer enquanto lágrimas silenciosas deixaram seus olhos.

- Rin? – a conhecida voz masculina soou as suas costas e por um momento ela não conseguiu acreditar que ele finalmente tivesse voltado, devia ser apenas mais um golpe de sua mente cansada. – Rin, você está bem? – Ela abriu os olhos novamente sentindo o abraço confortador e a voz ligeiramente mole de sono. Concordou com um aceno sem encontrar forças para falar e deixou que ele a virasse para poder encará-la – Você está chorando...Teve um pesadelo?

Ela o abraçou com força, ainda sem dizer nenhuma palavra, afundou o rosto no peito masculino e permitiu-se chorar sentindo-o apertá-la contra o próprio corpo em uma tentativa de confortá-la. Ouviu as palavras dele, sussurradas contra seus cabelos, mas não conseguiu respondê-las. Queria apenas desfrutar da proteção e segurança que sua presença lhe trazia, não tinha forças ou coragem para responder perguntas. Tudo o que queria era chorar pelo que tinha acontecido e finalmente desfrutar de alguma paz.

- Ainda está se sentindo mal? – Ele deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos dela lentamente ainda confuso com a reação da garota, sentiu-a balançar a cabeça negativamente sem se afastar dele – Kagome me contou que esteve doente... Quer que eu a leve a um médico?

- Não... – ela o abraçou com mais força, sem poder esconder todo o desespero que sentia, deitou a cabeça no peito dele e abriu os olhos lentamente – Eu só quero ficar com você...

- Estou aqui agora... – Ele fechou os olhos acariciando suas costas levemente, acalmou-se um pouco a sentindo relaxar em seus braços – Está tudo bem.

**===== Quase três meses depois =====**

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente ouvindo as batidas insistentes na porta do quarto, virou na cama com um gemido e puxou o travesseiro para cima da cabeça tentando abafar o som e continuar dormindo.

- Acorde, Rin-chan. – A voz alegre da mãe pode ser ouvida do lado de fora do quarto – Temos muito que fazer antes que vocês voltem para a capital.

- Cinco minutos, mãe. – Ela jogou o travesseiro para o lado e suspirou fechando os olhos novamente quando terminou de falar.

- Você disse isso à manhã inteira. Levante agora ou vou entrar e tirá-la da cama a força.

Rin suspirou antes de sentar na cama desanimada, olhou para a porta quando sua mãe começou a bater novamente, podia jurar que podia ver a resistente madeira estremecer.

- Já vou descer, mãe. – Ela levantou lentamente e sorriu quando o barulho parou – Me dê apenas cinco minutos para trocar de roupa, ok?

- Cinco minutos. – A mulher falou antes de começar a se afastar da porta.

A garota separou as roupas que iria vestir e as deixou sobre a cama antes de entrar no banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro deixando que a água aquecesse durante alguns minutos enquanto tirava a camisola, olhou para seu rosto no espelho notando pela primeira vez as olheiras mais evidentes por causa da palidez exagerada de sua pele.

Suspirou desanimada antes de entrar no Box, deixando que a água espantasse o que restava de sono em seu corpo enquanto pensava que precisava fazer algo para disfarçar as manchas antes que quisessem levá-la ao médico novamente. Tinha conseguido resistir até agora, mesmo com as freqüentes quedas de pressão, tinha sido mais fácil quando ainda estavam na capital e Sesshoumaru passava o dia todo no trabalho.

Aos colegas de classe podia dizer que estava apenas exagerando nos estudos e esquecendo de comer, mas a mãe e o namorado eram mais difíceis de enganar. Estavam ali há duas semanas e eles estavam sempre a seguindo a todos os lugares ou tentando convencê-la a procurar um médico. Fechou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha enrolando-a no próprio corpo antes de sair do Box e sorriu tristemente, ao menos aquilo a distraia de seus problemas.

O primeiro mês depois daquela noite fatídica havia sido o pior, simplesmente não conseguia deixar que o namorado a tocasse sem que as lembranças do que havia acontecido com Kohaku voltassem à sua mente. Sabia que ele tinha se magoado com seu comportamento, mas não conseguira contar o que o pretenso amigo dele havia feito. Os dois tinham se distanciado tanto e ela sabia exatamente o que estava causando ao rapaz, mas a cada vez que tentava contar a razão de sua mudança às palavras de Kohaku ecoavam em sua mente sem que pudesse controlá-las.

_'Ele vai deixá-la assim que souber o que aconteceu... Quer que eu conte a ele?'_

Por mais que seu coração cansasse de lhe dizer que isso não iria acontecer, ela simplesmente não encontrava coragem o suficiente para dividir com ele a fonte de seus problemas. Algumas semanas se passaram e ela finalmente conseguiu esquecer o que havia acontecido, ao menos o suficiente para que ele conseguisse tocá-la sem que caísse em prantos. Não sabia se sentia medo que ele realmente a abandonasse ou apenas que às lembranças daquela noite que se esforçara tanto para esquecer, uma vez novamente despertas não mais fossem apagadas.

Sentou na cama quando terminou de se vestir lutando contra o enjôo que começara a sentir a alguns dias. Não podia recusar-se a comer novamente ou provavelmente seria descoberta. Suspirou desanimada ao ouvir passos se aproximando novamente, provavelmente a mãe achava que tinha voltado a dormir e resolvera usar outro método para tirá-la da cama.

- Estou quase pronta, mãe. – Levantou rapidamente tentando disfarçar o mal-estar, mas arrependeu-se imediatamente quando viu o quarto rodar a sua volta e teve que sentar. Colocou a mão sobre o estomago pressionando o local levemente tentando controlar o enjôo que se fortalecera com o movimento repentino.

- Está passando mal novamente? – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da garota com um olhar reprovador, colocou a mão em seu ombro e olhou assustado quando ela o empurrou e correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sentou na cama e esperou alguns minutos antes que a garota voltasse para o quarto.

Rin abriu a porta e sorriu fracamente para o namorado, o rosto, se possível, ainda mais pálido do que antes. Apertou a mão dele quando ele se aproximou e fechou os olhos sabendo que ouviria outro sermão quanto a cuidar melhor da saúde e procurar um médico. Ao que parece a desculpa de stress por causa do estudo não era mais plausível depois de quase três semanas de férias.

- Estou bem...

- Você não está bem, Rin. – Ele a guiou até a cama fazendo com que se deitasse novamente – Isso não é normal e você sabe disso.

- É apenas...

- Stress, você já disse isso. – Ele franziu o cenho e sentou na beirada da cama – Estou ouvindo essa desculpa há quase três meses... – Acariciou o rosto dela levemente vendo a cor voltar a seu rosto - Os sintomas tem apenas piorado, você vai ao médico.

- Podemos ao menos esperar voltar para casa? – Ela fechou os olhos e pressionou o rosto na mão dele levemente – Prometo que irei ao médico quando voltarmos.

- Sabe o que terei que escutar de sua mãe se ela souber que voc

- Então não contaremos a ela – Ela abriu os olhos, colocou a mão sobre a dele e apertou levemente vendo a reprovação nos orbes dourados – Partiremos amanhã, não vai fazer diferença esperar dois dias para ir ao médico...

- Com uma condição.

- Diga.

- Vai me deixar ligar e deixar a consulta marcada... – Colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela quando a viu fazer menção de protestar – E se por acaso inventar uma desculpa para evitar isso, vou jogá-la no carro e levá-la a força.

- Quanta consideração.

- Temos um acordo ou não, Rin?

- Sim. – Ela suspirou exasperada e sentou na cama lentamente com medo que o mal-estar voltasse – Faço o que você quer se não contar a minha mãe o que acabou de presenciar.

- "timo. – Ele sorriu aprovador antes de levantar – Descanse mais um pouco, vou ligar para o medico e volto para acompanhá-la a sala de jantar.

- Superprotetor. – Ela resmungou em voz baixa quando ele estava fechando a porta, levantou uma sobrancelha quando o viu abrir a porta novamente com um sorriso maior nos lábios.

- Eu ouvi isso.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e deitou novamente vendo-o fechar a porta. Deu um pequeno sorriso, nunca admitiria, mas era tão bom deixar que ele cuidasse dela desse modo. Voltou à atenção para a janela admirando o céu completamente azul e suspirou pensando como finalmente as coisas pareciam estar voltando ao normal.

**===== Quase duas semanas depois =====**

Rin saiu do banho correndo quando ouviu o telefone tocar, sentou no sofá enrolando melhor a toalha no corpo e pegou o aparelho com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Só vou me vestir, Sesshy... – Falou enquanto caminhava para o quarto – Estarei pronta quando você chegar aqui... Ainda é muito cedo, por que...?

- Rin-san, aqui é do consultório médico... – A secretária sorriu quando a garota parou de falar – Sinto muito por não me identificar antes, mas a senhorita não me deu tempo.

- Sinto muito, eu estava esperando um telefonema e... – Rin suspirou envergonhada pela confusão que tinha cometido, ao menos a velha secretária não podia vê-la – Sinto muito, Kaede-san, pode falar.

- Seus exames chegaram, Rin-san. – A voz da mulher transmitia tanta alegria, o que fez com que a garota se sentisse mais calma – Tenho boas e más noticias para você.

- Tenho que marcar outra consulta? – Levantou da cama indo na direção do guarda-roupa – Eu realmente não queria voltar ao médico se não for necessário.

- Eu posso lhe dizer os resultados por telefone, mas vai ter que procurar um especialista.

- Especialista? – Ela franziu o cenho voltando à atenção ao que a mulher dizia – Estou muito doente, então?

- Não, Rin-san. – A mulher sorriu novamente – Na verdade é algo bastante comum.

- Kaede-san... Pode, por favor, dizer de uma vez o que dizem os exames? – Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, não seria nada bom gritar com a velha senhora. – Está apenas me deixando nervosa com essas charadas.

- Oh, sim. Não é bom ficar nervosa no seu estado... Sinto muito, Rin-san. – Kaede fez uma pausa enquanto procurava a pasta com os exames da garota – A má notícia é que seus sintomas continuarão por mais algum tempo... – Rin girou os olhos, impaciente contendo a vontade de apressar a secretária – Deve procurar um especialista como eu já disse e...

- Kaede-san...Por favor,... Tenho um compromisso e preciso terminar de me arrumar.

- Oh, sim... Desculpe-me novamente – A velha secretária fez mais uma pausa e Rin suspirou impaciente, poderia esganá-la se estivesse a sua frente – Você está grávida.

- O que disse? Acho que não ouvi direito... – Rin apertou mais o telefone, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

- Entre os exames que o médico pediu estava o de gravidez, por causa dos sintomas que a senhorita apresentava... – Kaede continuou a falar alegremente ignorando o choque na voz da garota – O resultado é positivo, seu noivo vai gostar de saber que...

- Isso não é possível...

- Como eu disse antes, o doutor Jimenji disse que era melhor que a senhorita procurasse um especialista e...

A garota caiu de joelhos sentindo as pernas fraquejarem com o choque que a noticia tinha lhe causado, as palavras da velha secretária não passavam de murmúrios ininteligíveis enquanto as lembranças do que tinha acontecido com Kohaku voltavam com força total. Respirou fundo tentando encontrar coragem para interromper Kaede.

- Quanto... – Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez percebendo que a mulher parara de falar, instintivamente colocou a mão sobre o ventre antes de continuar – Quanto tempo?

- Precisa procurar um ginecologista para que possa saber com exatidão, mas pela minha experiência eu diria que de dois a três meses...

Rin fechou os olhos enquanto sua mente trabalhava tentando encontrar uma resposta. Dois a três meses... Se voltasse no tempo o mais provável é que o bebê fosse filho de Kohaku. Ela murmurou uma despedida e desligou o telefone sem esperar resposta, deixou que o aparelho escorregasse de suas mãos para o chão e baixou a cabeça olhando para as próprias mãos sobre o ventre. Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais simples?

Pensara que tudo havia se resolvido, que o pesadelo tinha sido enterrado e podia voltar a ser feliz, mas ao que parecia não era isso o que o destino queria. Olhou surpresa para as lágrimas que caiam sobre suas mãos. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão injusto?

Morava com Sesshoumaru e dividiam a mesma cama há mais de três anos e não havia engravidado. Por que agora quando existia essa duvida? Sentiu o coração se apertar no peito e sentou-se no chão abraçando o próprio corpo, fechou os olhos sentindo o corpo estremecer com os soluços. Teria coragem de matar o bebê sem ter certeza quem era o pai?

_'Quando foi que as coisas ficaram tão complicadas?'_

**===== 0 =====**

**Dareka ga toikakeru rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru**

**kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru**  
_(Alguém faz perguntas, estou começando a querer que isso faça mais sentido_  
_Você coloca dias tão brilhantes dentro de uma sombra escura)_

**- Rin.**

**A garota piscou ao ouvir a voz profunda chamar seu nome, olhou confusa para o rapaz a sua frente sem saber o que dizer por alguns minutos. Ele tinha lhe feito uma pergunta que não sabia responder, ou melhor, sabia, mas não teria coragem de dizer em voz alta o que realmente queria.**

**- Desculpe, eu estava...**

**- Distraída, eu notei. – Ele suspirou exasperado e se afastou da garota – Não tenho o dia inteiro para desperdiçar olhando para você enquanto está sonhando acordada.**

**- Eu ainda não respondi.**

**- Eu sei disso ou eu já teria saído daqui a algum tempo.**

**- Sinto muito, podemos conversar, não vou me distrair novamente.**

**- Esqueça, tenho que voltar para o escritório. – Ele se virou para sair – Ligue quando decidir o que quer fazer.**

**- O que eu quero fazer? – Ela perguntou devagar enquanto o seguia para a porta.**

**- Quanto ao bebê, Rin. – Ele abriu a porta e olhou para ela mais uma vez antes de sair - Quero saber o que você vai fazer com seu bebê.**

**- Meu... Bebê? – Perguntou em um fio de voz enquanto a porta se fechava lentamente.**

**- Sim, Rin. – Ele falou do lado de fora – E a menos que esteja tentando matá-lo de fome, coma alguma coisa. – Rin piscou ao ouvi-lo suspirar, quase podia sentir a tristeza na voz dele, mas achou que tudo não passava de um truque da sua imaginação novamente – Você parece a ponto de desmaiar.**

**A garota concordou com um aceno enquanto ouvia a chave sendo virada na fechadura. Fechou os olhos, xingando-se mentalmente pelo gesto inconsciente antes de caminhar na direção da cozinha. '_Como ele pode parecer preocupado e ao mesmo tempo distante?'_ Suspirou desanimada e sentou em uma das cadeiras sem vontade de preparar nada _' Por que ele insiste em me dar essa ponta de esperança quando eu sei que não há mais nada?' _Baixou a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos, suas únicas companheiras nos últimos dias, colocou as mãos sobre o v entre e sorriu tristemente ao pensar no bebê.**

**_'O que eu vou fazer com você?'_**

* * *

****

****

****

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Nem demorei muito com esse capítulo ne? Ao menos eu acho que não demorei ô.o_**

**_Bem, vou colocar um aviso a cada capítulo que eu postar. Pode ser que eu demore um pouco, até o final do ano vou estar mudando e isso vai atrapalhar um pouco meu ritmo à toa de ser u.ú ( XDD ) Afinal, tenho que procurar casa e depois mudança ( quando é lógico ficarei um tempo sem net, ao menos até que tudo seja instalado novamente )._**

****

**_Nada disso interessaria a vocês ( aposto como muitas estão pensando "O que eu tenho a ver com isso?") Mas, é só para explicar algum futuro atraso, ok?_**

****

**_Bem, voltando ao fic ( Finalmente XD) acho que esse será o único que irei realmente terminar antes de toda essa revolução ( Estou tão exagerada hoje XD ). Restam apenas dois capítulos ( o cap 5 e o epílogo) e finalmente será menos 1 fic para pensar._**

****

**_Espero que gostem, eu particularmente achei meio chatinho, mas era necessário XD._**

****

**_Obrigada as reviews do último capítulo – Kikyou Priestess, Carol Higurashi Li, Megawinsome, Darck Angel, Leila Wood, Polly-chan, Lan Ayath, Gushi, Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon, MikkY, Madam Spooky, Tici-chan, Cássia e Kisamadesu._**

****

**_Obrigada a todas, mais um vez o/._**

****

**_Desculpem por não responder a todas, mas sinto que estou ficando gripada novamente T-T _**

****

**_Espero que gostem desse capítulo e deixem sua opinião_**

****

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru._**


	6. Capítulo 5

**_A Sombra de um pecado_**

**__**

**_Capítulo 5_**

**__**

**Rin acordou com o som alto da campainha, abriu os olhos e por alguns minutos não conseguiu identificar a fonte do barulho que a despertara. Na verdade, não queria acordar. Sonhos bons eram tão raros ultimamente, estava sempre acordando assustada com alguma lembrança dolorosa a persegui-la enquanto dormia e a parte irônica é que nesses momentos de tortura nada ou ninguém aparecia para acordá-la.**

**Sentou na cama ainda confusa enquanto o barulho insistente continuava, levantou como uma sonâmbula e caminhou trôpega até a porta. Abriu-a reconhecendo o mensageiro da empresa que lhe lançou um olhar irritado, provavelmente porque passara mais de quinze minutos esperando.**

**- Jaken-san... sinto muito pela demora...**

**- Podia ter gasto o tempo colocando uma roupa decente, não acha? – Olhou com desprezo para a garota em sua direção, ignorando o modo como seu rosto corou de vergonha. Suspirou exasperado e girou os olhos – Espero que tenha terminado o projeto, garota. Sesshoumaru-sama disse que eu não deveria voltar sem ele.**

**- Bem, eu... – Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou em volta enquanto pensava onde tinha deixado os desenhos em que trabalhara no dia anterior, nem ao menos conseguia lembrar se realmente o havia terminado. – Espere, Jaken-san. Eu vou...**

**- Se vou ter que esperar, então ao menos vá colocar uma roupa decente e se arrumar um pouco.**

**Rin olhou confusa para o rapaz acomodando-se em seu sofá por alguns minutos antes de caminhar para o quarto automaticamente, trocou de roupa rapidamente e prendeu os cabelos em um coque baixo enquanto tentava lembrar o que havia acontecido com o projeto que deveria entregar. Saiu do quarto franzindo o cenho ao ver o rapaz revirando sua mesa de desenhos, abriu a boca para dizer algo quando ele virou em sua direção com algumas folhas.**

**- Achei – A voz masculina rouca não combinava com a idade que seu rosto demonstrava, enrolou as folhas cuidadosamente enquanto olhava com desprezo para a garota – Pode voltar a dormir. **

**- Mas, eu já levantei – Olhou confusa para o rapaz que parecia ignorá-la enquanto caminhava para a porta - Jaken-san, espere...**

**- Está parecendo um trapo, volte a dormir. – Abriu a porta sem olhar para a garota - Organize suas coisas e termine os trabalho. Sesshoumaru-sama disse que tem até o começo da semana para entregá-los.**

**Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem saber o que dizer enquanto o rapaz saía, caminhou até o sofá, desabando sobre ele sem ânimo nenhum para fazer o que quer que fosse necessário. Encostou-se no sofá e instintivamente tocou o próprio ventre, de repente todas as lembranças voltaram. Todas as pequenas e dolorosas lembranças que lutara tanto para esquecer no dia anterior e que lhe tiravam o sono há dias. Fechou os olhos com força, em uma vã tentativa de barrar as imagens que apareciam a sua frente. Por que tinha que ser tão doloroso?**

**Um bebê, uma nova vida deveria trazer alegria à vida de um casal. Então por que nas duas vezes que isso acontecera, tinham lhe trazido momentos dolorosos e dúvidas das quais não conseguia se livrar?**

**_'Estou fazendo uma pergunta direta, Rin... O que você quer?'_**

**Abriu os olhos de repente, a voz masculina que tanto gostava de ouvir ecoou forte demais em sua mente. Por alguns segundos pensou que ele estivesse parado a seu lado como havia estado há quase uma semana, mas era apenas mais uma peça de sua mente. Baixou a cabeça novamente sentindo os olhos arderem com as lágrimas, quando percebeu que era apenas mais uma peça de sua mente. Havia dias que as lembranças eram tão fortes que chegava a pensar que tinha enlouquecido.**

**O desejo que ele voltasse era tão forte, a vontade de estar a seu lado como antes era tão intensa que já não sabia mais a razão de suas lágrimas. Não chorava mais apenas por si mesma, não tinha mais pena de si mesma como no início, suas dolorosas lágrimas caiam por todos os sonhos que haviam desvanecido perante a cruel realidade que lutava tanto para escapar.**

**A parte realmente dolorosa não era apenas pensar em tudo que havia perdido, mas em tudo que causara com seus atos impensados, movidos apenas pelo desespero em continuar com suas mentiras.O que mais doía era o que tinha causado a Sesshoumaru. Não tinha o direito de reclamar de sua frieza quando havia sido a responsável direta por tal mudança em seu comportamento. Por que não podia apenas se libertar do passado e continuar sua vida como tantos outros no mundo?**

**Bobagem, o que realmente desejava era poder voltar no tempo e mudar tudo o que havia acontecido, mas isso não era possível. Por que deixara que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto?**

**Nanika**** ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru**

**tsugeru**** omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...**  
_(Estou presa por algo. Estou ficando cansada de mim mesma_**  
**_Estou presa a sentimentos que me levam de volta ao passado)_

**===== 0 =====**

**===== Quatro anos atrás =====**

Rin estava sentada no sofá do pequeno apartamento, olhava para a tv sem realmente vê-la, estava assim há dois dias, desde que recebera as _'boas notícias'_ de Kaede. Sabia que tinha que se forçar a agir normalmente enquanto o namorado estava a seu lado, mas os dias passavam e só faziam aumentar seu desespero e dúvida. Ouviu passos se aproximando, uma mão em seu ombro e levantou os olhos para a figura a seu lado.

- Está se sentindo bem? – Ela concordou com um aceno e forçou um sorriso, tentando parecer normal e falhando miseravelmente. – Voltou no médico para ver seus exames?

- Eu... – Desviou os olhos dos dele, não queria que soubesse o que aquela pergunta lhe causava – Ainda não, Sesshy.

- Vai me fazer arrastá-la para o médico novamente? – Apertou o ombro dela carinhosamente, estranhando a tensão em seu corpo. – Posso adiar minha viagem por mais um dia e...

- NÃO! – Gritou ao mesmo tempo que afastava-se de seu toque, levantou a cabeça vendo choque e confusão nos olhos dourados – Sinto muito... – Desviou os olhos dos dele murmurando – Não precisa ir comigo, voltarei lá amanhã.

- Rin...

- Estou bem, Sesshy... – Levantou sem olhar na direção do rapaz – Sabe como não gosto de ir a médicos... é apenas nervoso – suspirou enquanto caminhava para a cozinha - Termine de arrumar sua mala enquanto faço o jantar.

Sesshoumaru observou a garota entrar na cozinha em silêncio, sabia que ela sempre fora introspectiva, mas os últimos meses estavam sendo complicados. Talvez ela não estivesse pronta para enfrentar uma vida adulta, tivera dúvidas no inicio, mas ela parecia estar se adaptando tão bem e de repente...aquela mudança de comportamento. Três meses de humor instável e afastamento, e agora que as coisas pareciam estar melhorando ela voltava a se isolar.

Suspirou antes de voltar para o quarto, Rin estava se afastando. Não podia forçá-la a falar com ele, isso apenas pioraria as coisas já que ela se afastava a cada pequena aproximação que tentava fazer. Cumpriria seus compromissos o mais rápido possível e voltaria, talvez ela só precisasse de um tempo para pensar.

**===== No dia seguinte =====**

Kagome lançou um olhar para a garota senta a sua frente na lanchonete, em todo o tempo que a conhecia nunca a vira desse modo. Rin era normalmente tímida a principio, mas não costumava ficar calada com conhecidos, eram praticamente da mesma família e se conheciam há anos, aquele não era um comportamento normal.

- Está sentindo falta de Sesshoumaru? – Rin desviou os olhos da janela da lanchonete voltando-os para a amiga, encarando-a por alguns segundos antes que conseguisse responder. Balançou a cabeça negando e inconscientemente pousou a mão sobre o próprio ventre, viu quando a garota levantou uma sobrancelha e desviou os olhos novamente. – Quer que eu vá ao médico com você?

- Não é necessário, Kagome. – Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos tentando controlar as sensações confusas que passavam por sua mente, voltou à atenção para a garota forçando um sorriso – Certas coisas eu tenho que resolver sozinha.

- Não precisa ser assim, Rin-chan – Falou lentamente, contendo a vontade de segurar a garota quando a viu pegar a bolsa e levantar – Sabe que pode contar conosco.

- Não, Kagome. Dessa vez eu não posso contar com ninguém – Olhou para a amiga sem conseguir esconder a tristeza em sua voz - Minha chance de ter apoio passou.

Kagome ficou em silêncio enquanto observava a outra garota deixar a lanchonete com passos hesitantes, suspirou desanimada e baixou os olhos para o lanche em cima da pequena mesa. Sabia que algo tinha acontecido com Rin e queria poder ajudá-la, mas como se todas as vezes que tentava estender-lhe a mão ela se afastava?

Pegou a própria bolsa e deixou o restaurante a seguir, não conseguia ficar parada vendo a amiga que conhecia desde a infância afundando daquele modo. Se não conseguia conversar com ela podia ao menos convencer o namorado a ligar para o irmão e falar para que apressasse sua volta. Talvez o problema com Rin fosse ficar tanto tempo naquele apartamento vazio.

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

Rin abraçava sua bolsa contra o corpo como se isso pudesse protegê-la de tudo a sua volta, era um porto seguro em meio ao mar bravio que se encontrava. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo tentando controlar a vontade de sair daquele local correndo e voltar a se esconder no apartamento. Parecia um pouco absurdo, a razão de estar naquelas condições estava no mesmo local em que conseguia se sentir segura, mas era a realidade. Tudo o que queria era sair dali correndo, talvez ainda houvesse uma chance de...

- Rin-san?

Levantou os olhos para a recepcionista sem esconder o medo que a simples visão da desconhecida lhe provocava. A garota a sua frente não tinha aparência amedrontadora, na verdade tinha um sorriso amigável nos lábios e parecia regular sua idade, mas representava seu maior pesadelo. Ouvir seu nome partir daqueles lábios indicava que seu tempo de escolhas havia acabado.

- Sim, sou eu. – Sua voz não passou de um murmúrio trêmulo e não fazia idéia de como a garota fora capaz de ouvi-la, parou em frente ao pequeno balcão e esperou pelas instruções.

- O doutor vai atendê-la agora. – A recepcionista sorriu amigavelmente e isso foi o bastante para fazer com que cada parte de seu corpo enrijecesse de pavor. Como aquela desconhecida podia sorrir daquele modo calmo? - Siga pelo corredor à direita, a terceira porta do lado esquerdo.

Concordou com aceno e seguiu as instruções da garota ainda agarrada a bolsa de um modo quase infantil, parou em frente a porta indicada sem coragem para prosseguir. Cada momento de sua vida com Sesshoumaru passou na frente de seus olhos, tentando-a a fugir, fazendo promessas de que se ela saísse dali haveria um outro modo para lidar com tudo aquilo... Arregalou os olhos quando a viu abrir-se a sua frente e o rosto do jovem médico revelar-se a sua frente, deu um passo para trás fugindo do que aquilo representava e estremeceu quando sentiu a mão em seu braço.

- Está tudo bem, garota. – Ele a puxou gentilmente para dentro do consultório ignorando a tensão da garota. – Não se importe com o que minha secretária fala, ela adora inventar boatos. Garanto que não sou nenhum aproveitador de menores.

- Não sou menor, doutor. – Fechou os olhos censurando a si mesma por sua voz ter saído baixa demais novamente. Podia entender por que ele a julgava uma adolescente se nem ao menos conseguia conversar e tentava fugir a cada pessoa ou barulho próximo.

- Bem, com certeza parece uma. – Apontou uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa antes de dar a volta e sentar-se – Se não é uma adolescente em apuros por que está aqui e sozinha?

- Preciso mesmo responder a isso? – Baixou a cabeça sem conseguir encarar o médico, por que ele estava tentando ser gentil? Por que não podia ser apenas um médico frio que faz seu trabalho o mais rápido possível e dispensa os pacientes. – Não quero que meu namorado saiba sobre o bebê... e sim... sou maior de idade.

O rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha, mas continuou em silêncio. Observando-a mais cuidadosamente realmente ela parecia ter idade o suficiente para saber o que estava fazendo. Provavelmente outra vitima de abuso, homens podiam ser seres desprezíveis às vezes.

- Tem certeza de sua decisão, senhorita?

_'NÃO!'_ Sua mente gritou, mas ela não teve coragem de verbalizar seus pensamentos. Apenas fez um gesto afirmativo ainda sem coragem de encarar o médico. Por que estava tornando as coisas tão difíceis?

- Está ciente dos riscos? – A voz masculina ressoou em sua mente e ela levantou a cabeça assustada. – Você corre o risco de ficar estéril, é um procedimento simples e é raro que cause danos permanentes, mas ainda assim há um risco... Você pode morrer.

Novamente sua resposta foi apenas um aceno afirmativo, tinha a impressão de que se realmente falasse algo seria para gritar e sair correndo dali. Por que tinha que tomar decisões assim sozinha?

_'Você escolheu assim, esqueceu?'_

Mente traiçoeira traindo-a nesse momento. Fechou os olhos abraçando a bolsa com mais força e ouviu mais algumas perguntas as quais continuou a responder com acenos ou monossílabos incompreensíveis.

- Vamos marcar a cirurgia dentro de dois dias..

_'DOIS DIAS??'_ Levantou a cabeça e olhou para o médico sem esconder o pavor que aquelas palavras lhe causavam. Teria que esperar mais um dia? Passar por tudo aquilo novamente? A espera angustiante, o nervosismo, a dúvida constante e a briga entre seu coração e mente?

- Não. Tem que ser hoje. – A firmeza em sua voz surpreendeu a si mesma do que ao rapaz a sua frente que a olhou de modo inquisidor. – Não posso esperar mais, tenho que acabar com isso hoje.

- Existem procedimentos e...

- Não me importa, quero que seja feito hoje.

O médico a observou em silêncio durante alguns minutos tentando ver alguma dúvida ou medo na garota, mas a não ser pela força com que ela agarrava a própria bolsa nada havia em sua postura que demonstrasse o medo e indecisão de antes. Suspirou antes de levantar de sua cadeira lentamente.

- Vou ver o que pode ser feito.

**===== Dois dias depois =====**

Rin encolheu-se na cama novamente, aquela dor era insuportável, não havia sido assim quando tudo acabara, mas piorava a cada hora que passava. Os remédios que o médico tinham lhe receitado amenizavam a dor, mas faziam com que dormisse a maior parte do tempo e isso era algo que preferia evitar, não conseguia controlar as lembranças e sonhos em que tudo era descoberto, Sesshoumaru a deixava por ter provocado aquilo tudo... Não, preferia mil vezes suportar a dor.

Entreabriu os olhos observando o céu que começava a escurecer, estava começando a perder a noção de tempo enquanto lutava contra as emoções e a dor que trespassava seu corpo. Lembrava das instruções do médico de repousar e entrar em contato imediatamente se algo estranho acontecesse, mas nunca havia feito isso antes, como poderia saber o que era _'estranho'_ para ele?

Abraçou o próprio corpo quando a dor tornou-se mais aguda, talvez não fosse uma idéia tão ruim tomar o remédio novamente. Afinal o principal motivo pelo qual se sujeitara a tal experiência fora para esquecer tudo aquilo e como poderia fazer isso se a dor era um lembrete tão forte?

Estendeu a mão com dificuldade para o criado-mudo e pegou o frasco do remédio, respirou fundo algumas vezes quando o movimento fez com que a dor se tornasse insuportável novamente. Mais de dez minutos se passaram antes que sua tortura diminuísse a ponto de poder pensar novamente, olhou para o frasco transparente vendo os pequenos comprimidos como uma promessa de alívio para tudo que passava a sua volta e mesmo assim ainda relutava em tomá-los. Algum pedacinho de sua mente encontrava conforto em toda aquela dor que às vezes ameaçava fazê-la perder os sentidos, era como se ao sofrer desse modo estivesse pagando por seus pecados... Pagando por matar o bebê inocente que estivera em seu corpo.

Deixou que o frasco caísse de suas mãos para a cama fazendo um som parecido com um chacoalho quando os compridos colidiram uns contra os outros dentro do invólucro, uma lembrança clara do ser que acabara de matar... Isso foi o bastante para que mais lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos. Não podia tomar aquilo, não merecia ter alívio nenhum quando praticara um ato tão medonho.

Encolheu-se novamente na cama e fechou os olhos, não deveria durar muito mais. Pagaria por seus _'pecados'_ através da dor e quando tudo terminasse recomeçaria sua vida novamente sem nenhuma culpa ou lembrança daqueles momentos negros em sua vida. Puxou as cobertas até o pescoço sentindo o quarto frio demais e acabou por adormecer embalada por todas as memórias que lutava para esquecer.

_'Quando aquilo teria fim?'_

**===== No dia seguinte =====**

Sesshoumaru entrou no pequeno apartamento nas primeiras horas do dia, fechou a porta calmamente não querendo acordar a namorada que devia estar dormindo ainda. Kagome havia ligado dizendo que Rin parecia estar piorando e fizera mais do que o possível para adiantar sua volta, não que já não estivesse fazendo isso desde o momento que chegara, mas ouvir a quase cunhada falando dela desse modo despertara um alarme em sua mente.

Caminhou lentamente em direção ao quarto e estacou repentinamente quando ouviu um gemido alto de dor vindo do aposento. Arregalou os olhos sentindo o coração pular no peito enquanto corria pelo pouco espaço que o separava de Rin, parou ao lado da cama vendo-a deitada na cama encolhida.

- Rin? – Pousou a mão em sua testa sentindo a pele febril – Rin. Diga o que está sentindo. – Franziu o cenho em um sinal claro de preocupação e chacoalhou levemente tentando acordá-la.

- Sesshy... dói tanto... – sua voz mais pareceu um gemido e o rapaz inclinou-se sobre a cama puxando-a cuidadosamente para que se virasse. Parou de repente ouvindo um grito de dor e afastou as mãos dela.

- O que está doendo? – Esperou alguns minutos por uma resposta que não veio e então puxou as cobertas – Vou levá-la ao médico e não adianta... retrucar... – Parou de falar lentamente ao ver a quantidade de sangue que manchava os lençóis, praguejou contra si mesmo por não ter notado aquilo antes e sem se importar com os protestos baixos levantou-a nos braços saindo do apartamento.

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

O rapaz sentou na desconfortável cadeira de espera do hospital apenas para levantar novamente depois de poucos minutos, todas as vezes que olhava para suas roupas sujas de sangue sentia o coração apertar e um enorme peso em seus ombros. Observava todos aqueles médicos e enfermeiras passarem a sua frente sem que nenhum parasse para lhe dar notícias sobre o estado de Rin, encostou-se a parede e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos tentando se acalmar, mas voltou a abri-los quase instantaneamente quando a imagem da garota encolhida na cama em meio a lençóis ensopados de sangue surgiu diante de seus olhos.

_'Aborto'_. Rin tinha sofrido um aborto e ele não estava presente para ajudá-la. Como pudera ser tão cego aos sintomas que a garota tinha? Devia ter insistido mais em levá-la ao médico, talvez aquilo tudo pudesse ser evitado se não se dedicasse tanto a carreira e prestasse mais atenção na namorada. Ela podia ter morrido se não tivesse voltado antes do prazo, ninguém iria ao apartamento porque ela estava se afastando de todos. A culpa era sua, total e unicamente sua por ver o comportamento estranho que ela apresentava e continuar com as viagens sem lhe dar a devida atenção.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em uma tentativa frustrada de se controlar enquanto pensava no que faria a seguir. Primeiro precisava se certificar de que ela estava bem, é claro, e não poderia culpá-la se por acaso a garota decidisse deixá-lo. Quanto tempo ela teria passado assustada e sozinha com dores insuportáveis?

Não queria pensar sobre isso, mas não conseguia controlar aquelas perguntas e pensamentos dolorosos em sua mente. Ela nunca iria perdoá-lo, nunca perdoaria a si mesmo por ser o culpado pelo que acontecera. Tinha prometido protegê-la e falhara miseravelmente, quase perdera a garota que amava por teimosia.

- Sesshoumaru-san?

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos deparando-se com a garota a sua frente, parecia tão nova e ingênua... _'Assim como Rin._' Balançou a cabeça levemente tentando afastar tais pensamentos e leu o crachá que a identificava como médica, pelo visto não era tão jovem como parecia.

- Sim, sou eu.

- O Senhor trouxe Kayou Rin, não é? – A voz feminina e melodiosa perguntou calmamente, o rapaz balançou a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo – Ela está estável agora, pode ficar calmo. – A garota deu um pequeno sorriso tentando passar confiança e acalmar o rapaz a sua frente – Sabe o que aconteceu com ela?

- Um aborto, eu presumo. – Afastou-se da parede inconfortável com o olhar da médica sobre si – Ela perdeu tanto sangue, tem certeza de que está bem?

- Sua namorada está fraca, mas garanto que está bem ou ao menos ficará daqui a alguns dias. – A médica de um passo para trás e apontou uma das cadeiras em que ele estivera sentado a pouco tempo – Então, o senhor sabe que ela fez um aborto?

- Foi o que uma das enfermeiras comentou quando cheguei... – Sentou na cadeira que a garota havia apontado e esperou que ela fizesse o mesmo antes de continuar – Ela estava sozinha, eu não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha...sabia que tinha algo errado e mesmo assim... – Fechou os olhos respirando fundo antes de completar – A culpa é minha, ela nunca vai me perdoar...

- Ela estava com aproximadamente quatorze semanas, foi um aborto de risco... – A médica falou calmamente ignorando a expressão chocada no rosto do rapaz ao perceber o real sentido de suas palavras – Há riscos, quanto mais se espera para fazer um aborto... – Parou de falar arqueando uma sobrancelha – Algum problema, Senhor?

- Não foi um aborto natural?

- Natural? – Piscou confusa – Não, Senhor. A hemorragia que ela apresentou foi uma conseqüência do aborto que realizou há alguns dias... – Sesshoumaru encostou-se a cadeira enquanto escutava as palavras da médica sem conseguir acreditar – Quando a gravidez está muito avançada o risco é maior ao se realizar um aborto... O músculo uterino pode não contrair causando hemorragia e...

- Foi isso o que aconteceu com ela? – Baixou a cabeça, os olhos dourados fecharam-se em uma tentativa de conter a raiva. Passara todo aquele tempo culpando a si mesmo pensando que ela perdera o bebê quando era tudo conseqüência de um aborto?

- Sim, Senhor... – Falou calmamente depositando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz – Imagino que fosse o pai do bebe que ela esperava.

- Sim... Ao menos eu pensava que era. – Levantou da cadeira livrando-se do toque da médica – Disse que ela está estável, não é?

- Sim, estão transferindo ela para um quarto e logo poderá visitá-la.

- Não, obrigado. – Falou em um tom baixo e seco que assustou até a si mesmo, respirou fundo novamente tentando se controlar e completou enquanto se afastava – Rin ficará bem, como você mesma disse. Vou para casa, preciso de um banho.

- Mas, Senhor... – A médica tentou protestar ao vê-lo começar a se afastar.

- Ela não precisa de mim. – Virou-se na direção da médica que deu um passo para trás ao ver a frieza nos olhos dourados. – Fez a escolha sozinha, que arque com as conseqüências sozinha também.

- Tem certeza de que não quer falar com ela? – Perguntou insegura – Talvez ela possa explicar... Devem haver razões...

- Não. O tempo de explicações acabou. – Deu meia volta caminhando para os elevadores. – Avise quando ela receber alta, arrumarei alguém para vir buscá-la.

**===== Seis dias depois =====**

Kagome parou na porta do apartamento, deixando que Rin entrasse sozinha, não sabia o que dizer a amiga. Sabia apenas de partes da história, apenas o que tinha presenciado das mudanças de comportamento da garota e fragmentos de conversas entre InuYasha e o irmão. Por mais que repudiasse a idéia do que parecia ter acontecido, não podia se basear apenas nisso e Rin parecia não estar disposta a falar, Continuava muda como havia estado no hospital desde o momento que a havia visitado a primeira vez e dito que Sesshoumaru estava se mudando do apartamento dos dois.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto caminhava para o quarto sem se importar com a amiga, precisava ficar sozinha... Não, na realidade precisava de Sesshoumaru, mas não podia mais tê-lo, não agora que ele descobrira o que tinha feito. Como pudera ser tão tola pensando que poderia esconder aquele tipo de coisa dele?

Sentou na cama observando as portas abertas do guarda-roupa, as roupas dele não estavam mais ali. Ele realmente tinha saído de sua vida. Sabia disso há alguns dias, Kagome tinha lhe contado, evitara voltar para casa exatamente por isso. Enquanto não visse o apartamento vazio, sem a presença dele, sem suas coisas, ainda poderia alimentar a ilusão de que tudo aquilo era apenas mais uma parte do pesadelo que vivia desde aquela noite com Kohaku.

Levantou da cama lentamente, ignorando a pontada de dor em seu corpo, terminou de abrir as portas do armário e olhou meio que hipnotizada para suas roupas penduradas. Estavam sozinhas ali, assim como ela... Pensamento estranho, por que se preocupar com roupas? Elas não sentiam dor ou solidão... Mas, cada uma fazia parte de sua vida, cada uma representava momentos e lembranças do que tinha se passado quando as usara. Fechou as portas com força, não querendo mais pensar naquilo. Precisa descansar, esquecer todas aquelas coisas ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

Deitou na cama fria e vazia sem conseguir mais segurar as lágrimas como fizera na última semana, abraçou o travesseiro dele e inspirou seu perfume. Deus, isso só fazia a dor piorar... Era quase como abraçar uma lembrança. Era demais, não podia agüentar tudo isso sozinha. Precisava de sua presença, do corpo dele a seu lado, dos braços abraçando-a para confortá-la e sua voz dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.... Mas, não podia mais ter isso. Jogara todas as chances, sua felicidade e planos fora com as duas mãos quando escondera tantas coisas do namorado.

Sesshoumaru nunca acreditaria nela novamente, ignorara seus pedidos para que a visitasse. Negara-se a ouvir suas desculpas e explicações com uma frieza que nunca o vira apresentar e que apesar de chocá-la era compreensível. Ele sabia apenas parte da história e a culpa era sua por pensar que podia esconder o que estava acontecendo, agora entendia que não conseguia fazer as coisas sozinha. A vida estava sendo dura demais para que pudesse suportá-la sem o apoio de seu melhor amigo.

- Sua mãe ligou, Rin-chan... – Kagome parou na porta do quarto, observando a garota deitada na cama abraça ao travesseiro como uma criança., apertou o telefone nas mãos tentando controlar a vontade de abraçá-la oferecendo conforto. Pelo que tinha presenciado nos últimos dias ela não aceitaria isso muito bem – Queria saber se você não quer voltar para casa até se recuperar... Eu disse que você ligaria depois para responder.

Rin fechou os olhos sem conseguir responder, sua voz parecia ter sumido assim como sua vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Ouviu os passos se afastarem e soube que estava sozinha novamente, abraçou o travesseiro mais forte encolhendo-se na cama, abriu os olhos lentamente depois de alguns minutos sem conseguir dormir. Observou o modo como o céu escurecia com as nuvens pesadas no céu, o dia parecia tão triste daquele modo, quase como se refletisse seus sentimentos. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro continuando a chorar em silêncio, não haveria mais dias luminosos em sua vida.

_'Quando foi que meus sonhos se transformaram em pesadelos?' _

**===== 0 =====**

**dokoka**** ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru  
toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**

_(O coração que esqueci está começando a doer novamente_**  
**_Continuo procurando por você no céu estrelado que está ligado ao passado)_

**_'Estou fazendo uma pergunta direta, Rin... O que você quer?'_**

**Rin virou na cama mais uma vez, por que não conseguia fazer com que aquela voz se calasse? Que aquela pergunta parasse de ressoar em sua mente? Todas as vezes que aquela pergunta era ouvida sua mente gritava dizendo que queria ficar com ele, mas não era isso o que Sesshoumaru queria saber...**

**_' O beb_ Ele queria saber o que desejava fazer com o bebê. Como podia fazer uma pergunta dessas? Não sabia o que o aborto há cinco anos havia feito com ela? Ah sim... Ele não sabia, nunca tivera a chance de lhe contar a verdade. O antigo namorado nunca lhe permitira tocar naquele assunto... Sua única condição quando haviam se reencontrado.**

**_' O passado deve ser esquecido, Rin... Não quero ouvir explicações ou uma palavra sequer sobre o que já passamos... Esqueça-se que nos encontramos em uma outra época, porque para mim aquilo nunca existiu'_**

**Deus, como doera ouvir aquelas palavras, sentir o olhar frio sobre si depois de compartilharem uma noite que a fizera lembrar dos anos de faculdade. Doera saber que apesar de por breves momentos ainda senti-lo como o mesmo amante carinhoso, quando o prazer explodira em seus corpos toda aquela magia acabara.**

**Pensara a princípio que podia fazê-lo mudar de idéia, abandonar aquela fachada fria, voltar ao que eram antes... Pensara que com o tempo poderia fazer com que ele a ouvisse, mas nada havia mudado nos quatro anos daquele relacionamento superficial.**

**_'Chega um momento que você tem que encarar a realidade... Não há volta para o que fomos...'_**

**Abriu os olhos de repente, a voz em sua mente havia sido tão dura dessa vez... Não, não havia sido dura, apenas falara a verdade que há tanto tempo não queria encarar. **

**- Não há volta... **

**Sentou na cama lentamente enquanto tudo ficava estranhamente claro em sua mente. Não havia motivos para lutar, as coisas não podiam ser mudadas. Não importa o quanto desejasse, não voltaria no tempo para consertar os erros do passado. Não havia saída.**

**_'Chega um momento que você tem que encarar a realidade, não importa quão dura ela seja'_**

**Levantou da cama sabendo exatamente o que queria, a resposta a para a simples pergunta de Sesshoumaru. Caminhou às cegas até a sala e pegou uma folha sentando-se a mesa de desenho, escreveu com absoluta clareza de pensamentos tudo o que sentia ou havia sentido. Montou um quadro com palavras de tudo o que havia passado desde a noite em que voltara ao apartamento que dividiam e encontrara Kohaku esperando por ela em meio a escuridão. Pela primeira vez não se importou se ele ouviria ou não suas explicações, precisava apenas falar. A época de segredos havia terminado.**

**Pegou as folhas de cima da mesa e passou os olhos pelas linhas escritas, lágrimas deixaram seus olhos enquanto revivia cada um daqueles momentos de tortura onde fora a única culpada. Dobrou a carta cuidadosamente e procurou por um envelope, colocando-a dentro e lacrando suas lembranças naquele frágil invólucro. As coisas pareciam tão simples quando você pára de lutar contra a maré.**

**Deixou o apartamento e desceu até a portaria do prédio. Falou com o gentil rapaz que ficava ali a aquela hora e conseguiu convencê-lo a arrumar um mensageiro para que entregasse a carta a seu destinatário. Subiu as escadas que a levariam até seu apartamento sorrindo, a cada passo que dava sentia o corpo mais leve. Não precisava mais se preocupar com o que faria a seguir. **

**_'Existe um momento que você tem que encarar a realidade'_**

**Entrou no apartamento fechando a porta atrás de si, não havia mais vozes perseguindo seus pensamentos em uma lenta tortura. Na verdade ainda podia ouvir a pergunta ressoando fracamente, mas já tinha descoberto a resposta e ela não mais era dolorosa, simplesmente porque não estava mais lutando ou tentando modificar o que não podia. **

**_'Estou fazendo uma pergunta direta, Rin... O que você quer?'_**

**_' Eu quero desistir.'_**

* * *

****

****

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Vou explicar algumas coisas antes que alguém tenha idéias estranhas. Nenhuma das coisas retratadas neste fic aconteceram comigo. Apesar de achar que cada um deveria ter o direito de escolher o que quer ( em relação a aborto) eu realmente o considero um ato hediondo e nunca teria coragem de praticá-lo a não ser em um caso extremo, mas acredito piamente em livre arbítrio e cada um deve fazer aquilo que acredita ser certo._**

****

**_Eu pesquisei sobre o assunto e o resultado está aqui. Podem haver enganos? Podem, não sou perfeita e nem profunda conhecedora do assunto, certo?_**

****

**_Pronto, isso era tudo o que eu queria dizer. Obrigada meninas pelos reviews e caso não tenham percebido este foi o último capítulo. Não me xinguem, existe mais uma parte ( epílogo ) que será postada quando eu terminar e será do ponto de vista de Sesshoumaru._**

****

**_Não era a minha idéia original, mas enquanto escrevia este capítulo vi que ficaria muito superficial não saber o ponto de vista dele, certo?_**

****

**_Obrigada as reviews do último capítulo - Kisamadesu, Gushi, Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon, Darck Angel, Kikyou Priestess, Leila Wood, Megawinsome, Cássia, Juliane, Madam Spooky, Aya-chan, Paixão._**

****

**_Obrigadas de coração meninas, sei que o tema não é o que costumo escrever e não pensei que teria tantas respostas a esse fic. Na verdade, pensei que ninguém o leria, principalmente quando eu fiz questão de frisar desde o início que não haveria um final feliz, mas vocês me surpreenderam e com certeza fico muito feliz, mas ei! Ainda tem mais um capítulo XD_**

****

**_Mas, tenho uma pergunta a vocês. Aposto que quando leram o primeiro capítulo pensaram que o "Pecado" do título tinha a ver com o fato dos dois serem amantes. Passados cinco capítulos, ainda continuam pensando assim ou descobriram o real "pecado" que paira sobre Rin?_**

****

**_Espero que gostem desse capítulo e deixem sua opinião._**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_**

****

**_P.S._****_ – Chegou ao meu conhecimento que existe alguém se passando por mim por aí ( MSN e coisas assim, inclusive escrevendo fics dizendo que sou eu ). Sim, eu sei quem é e espero sinceramente que ELA pare com isso. Então, isto é apenas um aviso. Não acreditem em qualquer um que disser que sou eu, meus únicos contatos no MSN estão no meu profile._**

****


	7. Epílogo

**_A Sombra de um pecado_**

**__**

**_Epílogo _****__**

**Sesshoumaru olhou para os projetos a sua frente sem vê-los realmente, talvez estivesse sendo duro demais com Rin. Apesar do erro horrível que cometera há cinco anos atrás... Será que ela já não pagara o suficiente por seus pecados?**

**Ela o havia traído e por um tempo fora tudo o que pudera pensar, na traição fria e dura de que fora vitima, mas por mais que lutasse para esquecer todos os sentimentos, ainda a amava. A cada dia que se passava, a cada encontro fugidio, mais as lembranças da garota que conhecia desde pequena ficavam mais fortes. Se ao menos ela não tivesse mentido tanto... Lembrava com exatidão cada sentimento que havia passado naquela noite, como se sentira traído e o desejo de esquecer aquilo para sempre... **

**Sorriu consigo mesmo com amargura, o destino podia ser mais cruel do que a própria realidade, enquanto ela se recuperava no hospital ele retirara todos os seus pertences do pequeno apartamento que dividiam. As lembranças ali eram fortes demais para que fosse capaz de continuar sem enlouquecer, sabia que ela precisaria de um lugar para ficar quando voltasse, mas não conseguiria encará-la como se aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Deixara o pequeno apartamento e dirigira-se ao único lugar que seria capaz de ficar sem que seu anfitrião o enchesse de perguntas... O apartamento de Kohaku.**

**0 **

Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá da pequena sala escura, não havia acendido as luzes quando chegara, não via sentido nesse ato. _'Para que iluminar um lugar quando tudo o que tenho dentro de mim é escuridão?'_ Olhou para a garrafa de uísque a seu lado, percebendo que havia tomado quase metade de seu conteúdo em poucas horas. Deu de ombros enquanto enchia seu copo novamente, quem se importava com isso? Não iria a lugar nenhum mesmo.

Praguejou alto quando as luzes foram acesas, cobriu os olhos com a mão livre, sentindo a cabeça doer com a súbita claridade. Kohaku conseguia chegar nos momentos mais inconvenientes possíveis, infelizmente não poderia jogá-lo para fora do próprio apartamento.

- Apague a luz. – Ignorou o tom pastoso da própria voz, tomando o que restava da bebida em seu copo. Suspirou quando algumas luzes foram apagadas e os passos do rapaz aproximando-se.

- Quanto você bebeu?

- Não acho que isso seja da sua conta. – Voltou a encher o copo, forçando-se a ignorar o olhar curioso sobre si – Se está preocupado por ficar sem bebida, compro outra garrafa para você depois.

- Não é isso... – Kohaku sentou em uma poltrona um pouco afastado de Sesshoumaru sem evitar um pequeno sorriso – Não acha que está exagerando? - Olhou para o rapaz a sua frente vendo-o ignorar suas palavras e continuar a beber – Beber assim porque foi traído... – Levantou uma sobrancelha quando os olhos dourados viraram em sua direção, brilhando com raiva – Por uma vagabunda?

- Cale a boca! – Antes que pudesse perceber o copo em suas mãos tinha desaparecido, o rapaz moreno desviou rapidamente e o barulho de vidro se chocando com a parede preencheu o silencio que se seguiu.

- Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que não se importava mais com Rin.

- Não fale o nome dela novamente. – Levantou e caminhou trôpego até o pequeno armário para pegar outro copo – Apenas deixe-me beber em paz.

- Hum... – Kohaku continuou sentado observando-o voltar para o sofá hesitante – Quão bêbado você está?

- Não o suficiente para deixar de calar sua boca se não fizer isso sozinho.

Kohaku levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu sarcástico _' Maldito orgulhoso, mal pode ficar em pé e fica me ameaçando...'_, observou-o encher copo novamente e tomar o liquido âmbar em um só gole_. 'Boa chance de falar algumas coisas com ele...'_

- Quando pretende voltar para seu apartamento?

- Voltar para aquele lugar não está nos meus planos. – Voltou a preencher o copo e o girou na mão, observando o liquido acompanhar o movimento. – Se está preocupado com dinheiro eu posso dividir as despesas com você...

- Não é isso... – Kohaku encostou-se na poltrona, ficando em silencio durante longos minutos – Está com raiva porque sua garota perdeu o bebê? – Girou os olhos ao perceber a tensão no ar – Você disse que eu não deveria pronunciar o nome dela, não que não poderia—

- Pensei que isso estava implícito. – Voltou os olhos dourados para o amigo, estreitando-os em um claro sinal de aviso – Tudo o que você precisa saber é que não pretendo voltar para...lá.

- Hum... por acaso descobriu sobre as vezes que ela o traiu?

- Kohaku...

- Ela contou da vez que levou alguém para o apartamento de vocês e—

Kohaku parou de falar quando sentiu a pressão das mãos de Sesshoumaru em seu pescoço, sentiu toda a satisfação que sentira a pouco desaparecer em segundos ao perceber o brilho perigoso nos olhos sempre inexpressivos.

- Eu avisei para calar essa maldita boca! – Aumentou a pressão, prensando o rapaz contra a poltrona, quando sentiu ele tentar empurrá-lo – Não quero falar sobre Rin ou o que diabos você acha que ela fazia! – Inclinou-se sobre ele, ignorando a expressão desgostosa em seu rosto – Não vou avisar novamente, Kohaku.

- Ela era uma vagabunda... – Arregalou os olhos quando as mãos fecharam-se com força em seu pescoço, dificultando sua respiração e fazendo com que seus olhos enchessem-se de lágrimas. – Deu em cima de metade dos homens do—

- Não quero ouvir sua boca imunda falar sobre ela, está me ouvindo? – Firmou as mãos em torno do pescoço do amigo e o chacoalhou com força – Não tem permissão de falar o nome dela... sobre ela.... e muito menos pensar nela. – Com um ultimo chacoalhão jogou o rapaz na poltrona, ouvindo a respiração ofegante. Virou de costas, pegando a garrafa sobre a mesa e começou a se afastar antes que cedesse a tentação de estrangulá-lo.

- Só ficou assim nervoso porque sabe que é a verdade. – Kohaku apoiou as mãos nos braços da poltrona, levantando-se quando viu virar em sua direção. Não ia deixá-lo surpreendê-lo com outro movimento repentino. – Pode fazer com que eu pare de falar, mas apagar a verdade é impossível.

- Não tente me falar sobre verdade, Kohaku... – Antes que pudesse se controlar levantou o braço, acertando um murro no rosto do rapaz. Olhou com satisfação ao vê-lo se chocar contra a parede e escorregar para o chão. – Suas verdades não me interessam...

**0 ******

**Sesshoumaru passou as mãos pelo rosto tentando afastar aquelas lembranças, aquele golpe havia sido apenas o primeiro de uma série que desferira em Kohaku. Não conseguia entender a razão, mas a cada vez que sua mão se chocava com o rosto do outro rapaz uma parte de si se acalmava, se InuYasha não houvesse chegado a tempo talvez tivesse matado o rapaz moreno. Essa parte animalesca que tinha dentro de si era algo que preferia esquecer, manter lacrada embaixo da superfície indiferente que aparentava para todos a sua volta.**

**Respirou fundo quando ouviu as batidas características da secretária em sua porta, girou a cadeira ficando de costas para a entrada antes de lhe dar permissão para entrar. Não precisava que o escritório inteiro soubesse como estava transtornado, na verdade, ninguém jamais deveria saber dessa parte de si.**

**- A correspondência, Sesshoumaru-sama.**

**- Deixe sobre a mesa, vejo isso depois.**

**- Certo. – Kagura depositou a pilha de cartas sobre a mesa, deixando uma delas no centro, separadas das outras – Um mensageiro entregou uma carta de Rin.**

**- Deixe sobre a mesa e pode sair.**

**A secretária deu de ombros antes de dar meia volta e sair do escritório, ele não poderia culpá-la de não tê-lo avisado.**

**Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, suspirando exasperado quando a porta se fechou as suas costas. ****_'Rin, Rin, Rin...' _Tinha conseguido manter-se a distancia da parte emocional com a garota. As lembranças e sentimentos do passado tinham ficado enterradas onde deveriam. No passado. Vez ou outra ameaçavam voltar, mas ele sempre conseguia um meio de esquecê-las, ou ao menos era o que pensara, que estava seguro. _'Então, como se houvesse um Deus brincalhão que se diverte com o sofrimento alheio, tudo volta...'_**

**_'Eu poderia ignorar qualquer coisa... Lágrimas, discussões, o eterno estado apático de Rin...'_ Doía vê-la daquele modo, mas eram coisas com as quais havia se acostumado _' Que existência patética... Acostumar-se com a dor... Dos outros e... A minha...' _Girou a cadeira novamente e encarou a carta no meio de sua mesa, a alvura do envelope destacava-se a superfície escura de mogno _'Outra gravidez...'_ A única coisa que não estava preparado para encarar, trazia tantas lembranças dolorosas...**

**Olhou para o envelope por alguns minutos sem ousar tocá-lo, reconheceu a caligrafia e deixou que as lembranças o envolvessem novamente _'Ela costumava escrever quando eu passava muito tempo fora...'_ Tocou o papel suavemente, quase cedendo a tentação de afastar-se quando uma espécie de choque percorreu seu corpo _' Menos naqueles últimos meses...'_ Com um olhar resignado, levantou o envelope da mesa e o rasgou, tirando algumas folhas de dentro dele. **

_Meu querido Sesshoumaru,_

_Espero que você leia essas linhas, provavelmente ficará contrariado e jogará essa carta fora antes mesmo de chegar a esta parte... _

****

**Baixou as folhas, amassando-as com raiva. Ela sabia como ela odiava aqueles tratamentos carinhosos. Fizera-a pensar que era apenas para mantê-la a distancia de si, provar que não tinha importância nenhuma em sua vida, mas a verdade é que aquelas palavras, ouvi-la chamá-lo de 'Sesshy' faziam com que se lembrasse de uma realidade que não mais existia.**

**Olhou para as folhas em suas mãos, por alguns minutos considerando a possibilidade de jogá-las fora sem saber de seu conteúdo. Ela mesmo esperava por isso, não faria diferença, mas o passado adormecido já havia despertado. Ler ou não aquela carta não faria diferença.**

_Então resolveu continuar?_

_Isso me surpreende, mas parte de mim fica feliz. _

_Não espero que o que vai ler o faça mudar de idéia, é simplesmente algo que eu tenho que fazer, entende?_

_Você foi tudo para mim. Meu primeiro amigo, meu primeiro protetor fora da família, meu primeiro amante e meu único amor. Para mim, em meu coração, você foi e sempre será, todas essas coisas._

_Por muito tempo tentei consertar meus erros, lutando desesperadamente para que voltássemos ao que um dia tínhamos sido, mas vejo agora como tudo isso foi em vão._

_Quero acreditar que algum dia fui todas essas coisas para você, que representei mais do que um corpo que despertava o seu, mesmo que essa época tenha findado. Não se preocupe, não pretendo culpar, acusá-lo de ter sido injusto ou mudado repentinamente como acreditei por todos esse anos._

_Nós amadurecemos, simples assim. Um amor infantil não poderia sobreviver imutável quando as pessoas envolvidas mudaram tanto. _

_Não sou a mesma garota que você conheceu, então como poderia exigir que você permanecesse do mesmo modo?_

_Eu entendo seus motivos e a culpa que atribuiu a mim. Por muitos anos eu mesma carreguei esse fardo sobre meus ombros, deixe-me levar pelas conseqüências dos meus atos imprudentes e nunca parei para refletir nas razões que levaram nós dois a esse extremo._

_Aceitei o cargo de amante, pois esse foi o único modo de permanecer a seu lado na época. Deixe-me levar pela ilusão de que algo remotamente ligado ao que um dia fomos seria um substituto suficiente para o que realmente deseja._

_Despi-me de meu orgulho, abandonei meu amor próprio apenas para desfrutar de alguns momentos de prazer, passar alguns segundos gloriosos com você e dias culpando e odiando a mim mesma por me sujeitar a tal ato._

_Naquele momento foi o suficiente para mim, mas isso mudou. _

_Não pretendo continuar com isso, não vou mais lutar ou tentar forçá-lo a voltar a sentir nosso amor juvenil. Agora entendo, voltar ao passado não é mais uma opção._

_Não consigo mais saber a quanto tempo carrego essa culpa, a quanto tempo sinto todos esses sentimentos desprezíveis me corroer, tenho a impressão de séculos se passaram mesmo sabendo que isso não é verdadeiro. Suas palavras em nosso ultimo encontro finalmente despertaram-me._

_'O que você quer, Rin?'_

_Essa pergunta tem se repetido em minha mente desde o momento que deixou seus lábios. Admito que pensei que teria uma chance de consertar os erros do passado ao saber da existência de nosso bebê, mas estava enganada mais uma vez._

_Não possuo a capacidade de voltar e apagar todo o sofrimento pelo que passei, todos os acontecimentos e ações errôneas que cometi. _

_Não possuo a capacidade de apagar todo o sofrimento que causei a você._

_Tudo o que posso fazer, como última tentativa de redimir-me é lhe contar toda a verdade, não a que você imagina e sim o que realmente ocorreu naquela época._

_Só quero lhe contar, não tenho o direito de exigir que você acredite em mim, não espero que me perdoe instantaneamente ao ler, esta é minha maneira de colocar uma luz nas sombras escuras em nosso passado. Você pode acreditar ou não em minhas palavras, a escolha será sua._

**Sesshoumaru segurou as folhas com mais força, podia ouvir o barulho do papel quase cedendo a pressão de seus dedos. Aquilo era tudo tão inacreditável, horrível, cruel... Tão impensável que sua pequena garota tivesse passado por todas aquelas coisas sozinha.**

**_'Ela foi violentada... por Kohaku'_ Deixou as folhas sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos, deixando que as lembranças trancadas por tanto tempo viessem a tona. Agora tudo fazia sentido. O modo como ela o tinha recebido quando retornara daquela viagem, o medo quase irracional todas às vezes em que ele a tocara. _' Você devia ter me contado antes... Não devia ter passado por isso sozinha'_ Tocou as folhas amassadas, alisando-as cuidadosamente. Observou as pequeninas manchas no papel, ela havia chorado enquanto escrevera aquilo. _'Rin... Eu teria cuidado de você...' _**

_Está chocado agora? Incrédulo? Triste pelo que aconteceu sob sua proteção sem que você nem ao menos desconfiasse?_

_Compreenderei se estiver, passei por todas essas sensações quando isso aconteceu comigo. Eu quis tanto lhe contar tudo, pedir seu apoio, mas em algum recanto obscuro as palavras de Kohaku se repetiam e eu simplesmente não consegui._

_Perdoe-me, amor._

_Não por tê-lo traído como imaginava, mas por ter lhe ocultado a verdade, os sórdidos fatos que lutei tanto para esquecer._

_Vivi com meu pecado, pensando que isso faria a dor diminuir. Pensei que infligindo essa dor em meu peito fosse castigo o suficiente por toda a dor que lhe proporcionei. Estava enganada._

_Perdoe-me, amor._

_Por arrastá-lo comigo e obrigá-lo a viver á sombra do meu pecado._

_Eu amei você com todas as minhas forças, mas esqueci-me de confiar em seu coração. Talvez, não fosse amor real, era apenas um sentimento de posse infantil que nos custou tanto sofrimento._

_Meu medo de perdê-lo era tão grande que não percebi como o estava afastando inconscientemente com minhas próprias ações e segredos. _

****

**_' Você deveria ter confiado em mim..._' Fechou os olhos, sentindo-os úmidos. _'Lágrimas... Não pensei que eu fosse capaz de chorar por algo...'_**

_Finalmente decidi o que quero, preciso responder sua pergunta, certo?_

_Eu quero desistir._

_Eu desisto dessa vida de mentiras, de sofrimento, humilhação e escuridão a qual condenei a mim mesma. Eu desisto do sentimento de culpa sobre algo que não tive real escolha._

_Eu desisto, amor._

_Do passado._

_De nossa história juntos_

_De minha vida._

_Eu desisto de todas as coisas pelas quais lutei tanto e fui incapaz de conseguir conquistar._

_Não fique triste por mim, agora entendo que mesmo longe de você estarei bem._

_Com amor, daquela que em sentimentos sempre será sua,_

_Rin _

****

**- Desistir? – Olhou incrédulo para a carta, rapidamente relendo a ultima parte. Alguma parte de seu cérebro recusava-se a acreditar que ela estava realmente desistindo de tudo – Você não pode desistir!**

_Eu desisto, amor._

_Do passado._

_De nossa história juntos_

_De minha vida. _

****

**_'Ela vai se matar'_ Levantou depressa, quase derrubando a cadeira no processo. Saiu da sala quase correndo, ignorando as perguntas da secretária enquanto corria em direção as escadas. _'Não era essa a escolha que eu esperava de você... Não antes... Não agora que sei de tudo...'_**

_Eu desisto, amor._

_Do passado._

_De nossa história juntos_

_De minha vida. _

**As palavras dela se repetiam em sua mente enquanto ele lutava uma espécie de batalha com o transito para chegar ao apartamento o mais rápido possível. Podia ouvir a voz dela murmurando aquelas palavras enquanto as escrevia, não podia permitir que ela fizesse aquilo. _' Está sendo egoísta novamente, Rin... Pensando em si mesma, em acabar com sua dor... E quanto a minha?'_**

_Eu desisto de todas as coisas pelas quais lutei tanto e fui incapaz de conseguir conquistar._

****

**Estacionou o carro, com uma freada brusca que assustou as pessoas que caminhavam pela calçada. Deixou o automóvel, sem se preocupar em sequer tirar a chave do motor antes de correr para dentro do prédio. _'Quando ela me mandou aquela carta?'_ Olhou impaciente para o elevador antes de correr na direção das escadas e subi-las rapidamente _'Por que não me ligou?' _No fundo sabia que provavelmente teria desligado, sem dar a garota a chance de dizer mais que meia dúzia de palavras. _' Eu nunca lhe dei uma chance...'_**

**Parou em frente a porta do apartamento, esperando ouvir algum som que denunciasse a presença dela ' Algum sinal de que ainda está viva...'. Respirou fundo antes de usar as próprias chaves e abrir a porta lentamente.**

**- Rin... – Olhou quase aliviado para a figura delicada deitada no sofá, tinha chegado a tempo afinal – Não deveria ter feito isso, eu... – Ajoelhou-se no chão a seu lado e sorriu para a expressão relaxada no rosto adormecido – Rin, acorde, eu... – Tocou a pele macia, quase pulando para trás ao sentir a pele gelada. – Não, Rin... – Sentou-se no chão, sem conseguir desviar os olhos da garota – Você não tinha esse direito...**

_Perdoe-me, amor._

_Por arrastá-lo comigo e obrigá-lo a viver á sombra do meu pecado._

* * *

****

**_N.A. – Hum... será que é seguro? o.o_**

****

**_Bem.... ( vestida com uma armadura ) Oi minna,_**

****

**_Eu sinto muito mesmo decepcionar todas que ainda esperavam por um final feliz, mas eu disse desde o começo que não haveria um... Quando você começa do fim, não se pode esperar que algo mude magicamente._**

****

**_As coisas não precisam ter um final conto de fadas para ser bonito. Acho que fiz um bom trabalho aqui, mesmo não tendo ficado exatamente como eu gostaria. Muito, muito obrigada a todos que leram esse fic e especialmente as que gastaram um tempinho a mais para me deixar review. Sempre significa muito saber o que estão achando._**

****

**_( Mesmo_****_ a autora tendo sido má e não feito o que vocês pediram)_**

****

**_Espero que vocês tenham gostado ( será que é pedir demais? ) e mesmo não havendo mais capítulos contem-me o que acharam. ( Podem xingar, ameaçar... Eu entendo )_**

****

**_Beijos especiais a todas, em especial as reviews do ultimo capítulo:_**

****

**_Kikyou Priestess, Leila Wood, Kisamadesu, Carol Higurashi Li, Juli-chan, Lan Ayath, Megawinsome, Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon, Polly, Juliane.chan, darck angel,Gushi, Cássia, Palas Lis, Bella Lamounier, Spirit of Rin, Madam Spooky, bela-isa23, lilaclynx._**

****

**_E a todas que apenas leram ( sintam-se abraçadas)_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru._**

**_P.s. - Originalmente haviam simbolos indicando as partes da carta... ( contando até 10 ) ao que parece o site não quer aceitá-los. ( olhar mortal ), então as partes em itálico e sem negrito fazem parte da carta. ( Imaginando maneiras de torturar um site )_**

****


End file.
